Maktub
by Ann Caroline
Summary: Sakura ha quedado ciega. Tsunade hizo lo que creyó más conveniente, llegó a un acuerdo con Hiashi. Su pupila adquiriría el Byakugan. Pero el pago que pedía Hiashi a cambio de los nuevos ojos era... que se casara con su sobrino. NejiSaku—Lemmon explícito
1. Introducción

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

.

**I**ntroducción

.

.

Tsunade contempló con expresión seria el cadáver de Mei Hyūga reposado en la camilla de la sala de operaciones. No podía evitar sentir enojo y frustración cuando la vida de un paciente se le escapaba de las manos.

Hiashi Hyūga, que había llegado hace un par de segundos, cabeceó con pena ante el cuerpo de su difunta prima.

Mei había llegado a la clínica central de Konoha con múltiples heridas de una misión rango-S, una hemorragia causada por un arma blanca oxidada **—**que sin duda infectó el corte**—** y posteriormente había sufrido un shock hipovolémico. Había sido demasiado tarde para ella cuando arribó a la aldea.

Tsunade unió las cejas, impotente por no haber podido hacer nada para salvar la vida de la jōnin.

—No es su culpa **—**le escuchó decir al líder del clan Hyūga**—**, ha sido muy tarde par**-**

—¡Tsunade-sama! **—**Shizune interrumpió en la sala de operaciones con el rostro perlado de sudor y una expresión de miedo albergando sus facciones. Tras ella, cuatro medic-nin empujaban una camilla con rapidez.

La Hokage sintió que el corazón se le paralizó cuando reconoció el cuerpo sobre la camilla. _Sakura_…

—¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? **—**preguntó mientras se colocaba los guantes de operación.

—Herida incisa en el muslo izquierdo, lesión en el tejido, múltiples cortes, quemadas, una herida punzante en el vientre; he detenido la hemorragia a penas la he visto, pero aún así necesita de intervención quirúrgica inmediata…

Hiashi observó la escena frente a él y decidió que era momento de retirarse, pero _algo_ lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño levemente cuando su dōjutsu captó algo fuera de lugar en el rostro de la pupila de la Hokage. El rastro de una línea de sangre seca descendiendo de cada uno de sus orbes lo llevó a preguntarse, ¿qué diablos le había sucedido a esa chiquilla?

—…pero eso n-no es lo más importante, Tsunade-sama **—**balbuceó**—**. Hay algo más…

La doctora dirigió su mirada a donde estaba posada la de Shizune, y un sentimiento de opresión se instaló en su pecho. Los párpados ocultos por largas pestañas rosadas estaban hinchados y un leve tinte púrpura los adornaba. Un nudo grueso se aferró a su garganta cuando le levantó los párpados con sus dedos. Sintió un escozor en sus propios ojos, y se obligó a no derramar ninguna lágrima.

Tsunade recordó mentalmente que no sería útil si perdía los estribos en tan delicado momento. Tenía que pensar con la mente fría.

—Hiashi.

—¿Hn?

—Voy a necesitar un favor tuyo.

* * *

Doce horas después, Tsunade se dejó caer en la mullida silla de su despacho en la torre Hokage. Se masajeó la sien con las yemas de sus dedos luego de servirse un vasito de sake caliente. Había sido un día terriblemente largo.

El recuerdo de su conversación con Hiashi revoloteó en sus pensamientos.

—_¿Está insinuando que quiere trasplantarle los ojos de Mei a Sakura-san? _**—**_el puente de la naríz de Hiashi se arrugó por unos segundos, mientras contemplaba la absurda idea de su superior._

—_Es la única manera. Si no lo hacemos Sakura quedará ciega de por vida _**—**_Tsunade apretó sus puños al recordar el párpado _vacío_._

—_Si la operación resulta exitosa, entonces Sakura-san poseerá el byakugan._

—_Así es._

_Hiashi evaluó los pros y contras que acarrearía su futura decisión. El silencio reinó entre ambos con tensión palpable en el ambiente durante unos minutos que a la rubia se le hicieron eternos._

_El líder del clan Hyūga carraspeó antes de hablar._

—_Está bien. Sakura-san puede tener los ojos de Mei._

—_¿Pero? _**—**_ella alzó una ceja._

—_Por supuesto que todo tiene un precio._

—_El cual sería…_

—_Desde luego, al obtener el byakugan, Sakura-san pasaría a ser parte del clan en su totalidad _**—**_soltó con el rostro impasible, como si hablara del clima_**—**_. Hinata renunció a su puesto como futura líder del clan para poder estar con Naruto Uzumaki y Hanabi está muy pequeña para ocuparse del puesto. Por lo que el liderazgo caerá en los hombros mi sobrino, Neji._

_Tsunade arqueó una ceja sin comprender: _**—**_¿El líder del clan no debería ser alguien de la rama principal? Tengo entendido que Neji pertenece a la secundaria._

—_Ese es un pensamiento que ha acabado con la paz y unión en las ramas del clan. Mi intención es fortificar la unión que se ha venido quebrando desde hace décadas dentro de mi familia. Neji es considerado el ninja más fuerte de su generación, un genio de nacimiento, está bendecido con la línea sucesoria más fuerte de todo el clan, posee un ingenio que se puede comparar con el del hijo de Shikaku Nara, logró perfeccionar todas y cada una de las técnicas de la rama principal del clan sin serlo, y muchas otras cualidades que nos tomarían todo un día enumerarlas. Creo que no hay nadie más apto para el puesto que mi sobrino._

_El brillo de determinación que relució en los ojos perlados de Hiashi, así como el orgullo y adoración con el que hablaba acerca de su sobrino, sorprendieron a Tsunade de sobremanera._

—_No comprendo qué tiene que ver mi alumna en todo esto._

—_Por supuesto, el consejo del clan puso mil trabas para que Neji no fuera mi sucesor como líder. La condición que se le impuso fue que contrajera matrimonio antes de que finalizara el año. Si no lo conseguía, entonces yo no podría entregarle mi puesto, Hinata tendría que dejar su relación con Naruto y convertirse en la nueva líder _**—**_hizo una breve pausa, juntando sus manos tras su espalda_**—**_. El pago que exijo a cambio de los ojos de mi prima es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino, y así él pueda asumir el puesto que le corresponde._

_Tsunade se mantuvo callada, recibiendo toda la información con tranquilidad y de vez en cuando fruncía los labios con disgusto. No le gustaba el curso que habían tomado los hechos. Si todo lo que Hiashi decía era cierto, entonces alguien terminaría sufriendo._

_Si Neji y Sakura se unían en matrimonio, Sakura sería infeliz _**—**_pero al menos tendría sus ojos y podría seguir ejerciendo como ninja de la aldea. Por otro lado, si Neji no se casaba y no asumía el liderazgo del clan, entonces Hinata tendría que dejar a Naruto porque las reglas del clan no permitían amoríos ni descendientes de sangre que pudiera perjudicar al dōjutsu familiar._

—Si Sakura no se casa con Neji, quedará ciega para siempre. Tendrá que renunciar a ser kunoichi… Yo… Yo no puedo hacerle eso. _Hecho _**—**_contestó la Hokage con seriedad, atando a Sakura de manos y pies a un futuro que pensó, sería terriblemente infeliz. Pero prefería eso, a quebrar el sueño de su pupila de convertirse en la mejor kunoichi de la aldea y la mejor medic-nin del mundo._

_El destino le había dado la baraja, y Tsunade jugó sus cartas. _

_Ya no había marcha atrás._

.

.

.

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

.

.

.

Aaaaasí es, como lo oyen, mis queridos lectores! Sakura ahora tendrá el byakugan, ¿qué tal? Pues sí, me cuesta muchisisísimo imaginarme a Saku con esos escalofriantes **—**pero a la vez sexy's**—** ojos blancos! Y ahora nuestra prota no le queda de otra más que casarse con Neeeejiiii **—**papasito rico**—**!

**Por cada review que dejan le donan un par de zapatos a un niño necesitado de África :3 hahaha**


	2. 1 —Aceptación

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a nubechan, Lexy of Night, Bloddy cherry, TahnorraLover, . .purinsesu, Xiime, Mariana Okazaki, vampire andrea, Ruha-Raw, a los anónimos y a los que siguen la historia y la colocaron la historia en favoritos ^^ God bless you!

.

**1**

**A**ceptación

.

.

—_¿Me vas a decir en dónde se encuentra el kyūbi? ¿o prefieres seguir _jugando_?_

_La respuesta que obtuvo fue un tenso silencio._

—_Ya veo. Si eso es lo que quieres… empecemos entonces —el sadismo estaba presente en sus palabras. Los orbes color manzana contemplaron con terror como el seguidor de Jashin se acercaba a ella con un afilado kunai y una sonrisa cruel tatuada en sus labios._

* * *

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, gotas tibias de sudor resbalando por su níveo cuello. Su pecho bajó y subió repetidas veces, tratando de regular su respiración. Un sentimiento de pánico la invadió, pensando que seguía en aquél lúgubre lugar. Se tranquilizó segundos después, cuando notó que no estaba en el piso frío y húmedo de las mazmorras a las que se había acostumbrado el último mes.

No habían cadenas hiriendo sus muñecas, ni escuchaba el murmullo de los ratones a su alrededor. En cambio se hallaba en una cama, con sábanas suaves, y podía oír el constante pitido de la máquina marcando los latidos de su corazón en su lado derecho. Un hospital.

Acaso… ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Se hallaba finalmente en casa?

Se llevó una mano a la altura de sus ojos cuando reparó que tenía algo colocado impidiéndole la vista. Una tela suave rodeaba su rostro, más específicamente, sus ojos.

Un agudo dolor taladró su cerebro que la hizo jadear. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Sentía un extraño escozor en sus ojos.

Se percató del sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse, seguido por unos pasos precipitándose a su lado izquierdo.

—Despertaste.

Sakura reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—Maestra. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hago aquí? —no pudo ver la mirada de aflicción que le dedicó la mayor.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, y los tormentosos recuerdos acudieron a la mente de la joven kunoichi.

—E-ellos… Hi-Hidan…—balbuceó, apretando las sábanas blancas entre sus puños.

La Hokage sintió que el corazón se le empequeñecía en el interior de su pecho cuando vio las gotas de agua salada que descendían por las mejillas de su alumna predilecta. Con los labios fruncidos por la impotencia, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo maternal. Deslizó sus dedos por la larga cabellera de Sakura, intentando reconfortarla.

—Estás bien ahora, Sakura. _Necesito_ que seas fuerte.

—¿Por qué tengo esta venda? No puedo ver nada, me arden los ojos…—dijo con nerviosismo, luego de limpiarse las mejillas.

Tsunade se puso rígida.

—Sakura, cuando te encontraron, tú… estabas en un estado bastante deplorable. Asumimos que fuiste torturada por tus captores, ¿me equivoco?

Su pupila se estremeció sobre la cama, recordando nuevamente aquellas tortuosas escenas que suprimían su paz interna y la herían psicológicamente.

—Ellos… querían que les dijera en donde… En dónde se encontraba Naruto. Van tras él, Tsunade-sama —explicó alarmada.

La Godaime asintió con comprensión.

—No te preocupes, Naruto está a salvo con Jiraiya y Hinata —Sakura exhaló con renovada calma—. Sakura, cuando llegaste al hospital estabas terriblemente herida. Tuvimos que operarte, dos veces, de hecho…—Tsunade le contó pronunciando con lentitud cada palabra— te habían arrancado los ojos. El día que te trajeron los ANBU, había fallecido Mei Hyūga, la prima hermana del papá de Hinata. Él se encontraba aquí cuando llegaste.

—¿Mis… mis ojos? —susurró con miedo.

—Hiashi accedió a entregarte los ojos de Mei.

Sakura gimoteó impresionada. ¿Qué tanto había sucedido desde la última vez que estuvo consciente? Tocó sus párpados ocultos por la suave tela con la yema de sus dedos. Sintió como la sannin le quitaba la venda con sumo cuidado.

Las espesas pestañas rosadas subieron y bajaron repetidamente, adaptando la pupila dilatada a la luz de la habitación. Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando fue capaz de ver con claridad su alrededor. Percibió los contornos precisos y definidos de la bombilla del techo, pudiendo contemplar los hilos incandescentes dentro del globo luminoso. Podía ver las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire como si fuera lo más normal. Inhaló sorprendida cuando distinguió las finas facciones de su maestra, observándola con paciencia y curiosidad.

Ahogó un gemido de admiración.

—¿Y bien?

—Esto es…—sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar— ¡Es hermoso! Increíble…

La Godaime esbozó una sonrisa con una felicidad que no le subió a los ojos. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede?

La rubia carraspeó suavemente. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

—Verás… a cambio de entregarte los ojos de su prima, Hiashi… Hiashi quiere que te cases con Neji.

Entonces el mundo se detuvo para Sakura.

* * *

—¡Que tenga el byakugan no la hace una Hyūga! —rugió Hideki Hyūga, cuando se enteró de que su nieto había conseguido prometida—. Sigue siendo una sangre _impura_.

Hiashi observó a su padre con su caracterizada indiferencia.

—"Todo aquél que posea el dōjutsu hereditario o no hereditario del byakugan –sea cual sea la circunstancia-, será considerado como miembro del clan…", estoy citando textualmente el reglamento del clan. Pero eso ya lo debe saber padre, habiendo sido usted la persona que escribió la mayoría de las reglas…

El viejo Hyūga unió las cejas con la sangre hirviendo.

—Además, recuerdo perfectamente que en la pasada reunión, se contempló el hecho que la futura esposa de mi sobrino debía poseer el byakugan, en ningún momento se habló de una heredera directa del linaje.

—Hiashi…—murmuró Hideki con advertencia.

—Hideki-sama —carraspeó Kou, al otro lado de la mesa—, el error radica en no haber especificado las condiciones que debía cumplir la futura mujer de Neji-san…—vio de reojo a Hiashi con cierta complicidad—, me temo que el acuerdo firmado por todos y cada uno de los presentes en la última junta del clan no especifica nada de que, como bien dice Hiashi-sama, la muchachita en cuestión tenga la obligación de pertenecer directamente al linaje de los Hyūga. Posee el byakugan, y parece ser que con eso será suficiente. El tema queda zanjado y fuera de nuestras manos.

Desde su asiento, Neji escuchaba la conversación con calma. Se había mantenido al margen de la discusión desde el principio, oyendo atentamente los puntos de vista de cada uno de sus superiores y reservando el suyo propio.

Menudos idiotas. Él consideraba todo el asunto del matrimonio una total pérdida de tiempo que podría aprovechar entrenando o en algo más relevante. A penas tenía diecinueve años y toda una carrera por delante. Sus planes de convertirse en ninja élite se irían a la basura cuando asumiera el liderazgo del clan; pues tendría otras prioridades. Luego de eso vendría el tema de los descendientes…

—_Estoy pensando en ella… de nuevo._

Sakura tendría a lo mucho dieciocho años. No podía evitar reflexionar el hecho de que se había adentrado en la vida de ella como un intruso no deseado. Se preguntaba a menudo ¿qué pensaría ella acerca del compromiso? ¿cómo se sentiría con sus nuevos ojos? Neji se sentía confundido. Esas y otras preguntas le martillaban el cerebro desde hace cuatro días, cuando su tío le había anunciado que ya tenía prometida.

Al principio se había sorprendido de sobremanera, pero cuando se amoldó a la idea, no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Era consciente de que Sakura era considerada la kunoichi más "apta" de su generación —sin más talento que su perfecto control de chakra y su indudable intelecto. Y eso era sorprendente si notabas el hecho de que entre los nueve novatos se hallaba una descendiente directa del clan Hyūga y una chica con la habilidad de leer la mente de su oponente.

Sakura no era especial ni heredera de un poderoso clan. Era una simple kunoichi que se había ganado el reconocimiento de sus iguales por su propio esfuerzo.

Neji jamás había compartido demasiadas palabras con Haruno-san. Sabía que ejercía como medic-nin y que era la alumna de la Hokage, además de ser la mejor amiga del rubio novio de su prima. Pero nada más. Era una desconocida para él. Una desconocida a la cual tendría que desposar.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó con brusquedad cuando su tío colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el hecho de que la reunión había terminado y que cada miembro de la junta se estaba despidiendo.

—Vamos, Neji. Tenemos cosas qué hacer.

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su tío luego de dirigirle una mirada de despedida a los demás presentes.

* * *

—…y es por eso que ahora tengo el byakugan —terminó de explicar, revolviéndose incómoda en la cama ante los cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban.

Ino gimió con sorpresa.

—Vaya, frentona… Neji y tú, ¿quién lo diría? Menuda suerte, te sacaste la lotería. Nuevos ojos, kekkei genkai, y para ponerle la tapa al frasco, un prometido que está como quiere. Me pregunto qué pensará Tenten al respecto…

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello de Sakura.

—Cerda, tú no cambias…

—¡Qué! Pero si es la verdad, frentesota. ¿O me lo vas a negar? No es por nada pero Neji está de infarto. Sin duda cuando te lleve a la cama-

—¡CERDAAA! —gruñó la de cabello rosado con una vena hinchada en la frente y los ojos blancos.

Kiba –que había se había tropezado con Ino cuando esta iba de camino al hospital, y decidió acompañarla en la visita- se carcajeó a su lado.

—Qué problemático —Shikamaru observó a Lee, en la esquina de la habitación llorando con un aura depresivo a su alrededor.

—Mi eterno rival se ha quedado con mi chica…

Sakura se rascó la barbilla con vergüenza.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Por supuesto que no quería encadenarse a un hombre que no amaba y de quién no compartía una relación más allá que el simple _compañerismo_. Si es que a una persona así -con la que no has compartido más de diez palabras, máximo- se le puede llamar compañero. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ese era el pago por haberle devuelto la vista.

Estaba acorralada. No tenía escapatoria. Tendría que casarse con Neji.

—_**Oh vamos, no seas exagerada. Oye a la cerda, tiene razón en algo ¡al fin! Neji está como quiere…**_ _¿Qué? ¿Tú también? No seas pervertida._ _**¿Pervertida, yo? Te recuerdo que yo soy tú, la diferencia entre nosotras es que yo digo lo que tú sientes y piensas **__**en verdad**__**. **__¿Ah, sí?_ _**Pues sí.**_ _Entonces, cuéntame: ¿qué pienso acerca de nuestra futura vida? __**¿Lo que piensas en realidad, cielo?**_ _Sí._ _**Que no puedes esperar por que sea tu noche de bodas.**_ _E-eso ¡no es cierto!_

—¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien frentona? Pareces un tomate. ¿Tienes fiebre? —cuestionó preocupada la rubia, colocando su mano sobre la frente de su mejor amiga. Sakura frunció los labios en un gesto algo infantil.

No podía negar que Neji era atractivo. La verdad es que lo era. Y bastante. Pero luego de su rotunda decepción amorosa –_mejor dicho, obsesión…_ pensó- infantil con Sasuke se había decidido a dejar de ser tan superficial y fijarse más en las personas por la personalidad y el carisma que poseían. Así que había decidido que los chicos de mirada afilada y aires de "todopoderosos" estaban prohibidos para ella y para su corazón.

Tin tin, lo adivinaste. Neji cumplía exactamente con las características que Sakura se había prohibido.

—_Queda terminantemente prohibido enamorarse de tu marido… __**Qué consuelo de pobre, niña.**_

Su mente divagó sin rumbo fijo hasta toparse con un rostro bastante conocido. Suspiró. Esos ojos negros como el carbón se los conocía de memoria. Las facciones de niño que probablemente ya habrán madurado hasta convertirse en las de un adolescente de dieciocho, enmarcando una naríz recta y unos labios carnosos. Sakura jamás podría olvidar ese rostro, ni el tono pálido que lo caracterizaba sin llegar a ser enfermizo, ni el cabello negro con destellos azulados.

—_¿Dónde estás ahorita, Sasuke-kun?_ —su yo interno guardó silencio, con un aire melancólico rodeándola de repente.

Quizás el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha ya había completado su venganza.

—_No_ —renegó ella en su mente_—, de haber sido así habría vuelto a casa._

O quizás no.

Sakura siempre había añorado ser la persona que menguara el dolor que habitaba el corazón de Sasuke. Siempre había soñado con ser su salvadora, su ángel de la guarda que lo cuidara. Ella sabía que él había sufrido muchísimo, y que lo único que necesitaba era amor. Un amor que Itachi le había arrebatado cuando era apenas un niño.

Pensó con desdicha que ahora no podría ser ella la que apaciguara el dolor de su querido Sasuke, pues ahora tendría un esposo y un clan al que dedicarle la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Se le encogió el corazón al reparar en ese hecho. Si no era ella, ¿quién sería capaz de soportar los malos tratos de Sasuke con tal de llegar a su corazón? Ella era la única capaz dotada con la suficiente paciencia para quererlo y amarlo con todos sus _(terribles)_ defectos y _(maravillosas)_ virtudes. El pánico invadió su interior. Jamás. No podía permitirlo.

Sus ojos perlados se cristalizaron. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Atada de manos y pies a un futuro infeliz junto a un hombre que no amaba y con el que ni siquiera guardaba una bonita amistad.

—Oye, ¿y ya has aprendido a utilizar el byakugan? —la pregunta de Kiba la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Mmm… La verdad es que no lo he intentado, y creo que es muy pronto para hacerlo. Mi cuerpo aún no se adapta por completo a ellos, aunque Tsunade-sensei dice que no falta mucho para que lo haga…—murmuró con un tenue rosado adornando sus mejillas.

—Eso es de lo que menos debes preocuparte ahora —aseguró Hiashi Hyūga entrando a la habitación, con su porte elegante y clásico.

Sakura se sobresaltó, sorprendida por la repentina interrupción del señor que aparentaba haber sido muy atractivo en sus tiempos de adolescencia y que aún conservaba cierta belleza.

—Aprenderás a utilizarlo con el tiempo, y con entrenamiento, por supuesto.

Neji, a su lado, la escrutó con la mirada.

Sakura se sintió pequeñita y tuvo el deseo de desaparecer del sitio como solía hacerlo Kakashi-sensei, con un 'puff'.

—Oh.

—Bueno, ya nosotros íbamos de salida… Nos vemos luego, frentona —se despidió Ino con una sonrisa pícara—. Hiashi-sama, Neji.

—Saludos a Inoichi —correspondió el mayor, de Neji sólo recibió un cabeceo. Ino asintió con una mueca y salió de la habitación seguida por los tres chicos. Lee con su respectiva aura depresiva.

Sakura estrujó la sábana blanca en sus manos con los nervios rebosando por sus poros, sin poder contener su tic nervioso de morderse el labio inferior.

—Sakura, cielo. Nos alegra que la operación haya sido un completo éxito. El color de ojos te va de maravilla —la palabras de Hiashi taladraron su cerebro y tuvo la sensación de que las había dicho por mera cortesía.

—Muchas gracias, Hyūga-sama. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle. Por… por los ojos. Y por las flores —agradeció con una sonrisa sincera, mirando de reojo el arreglo floral que le habían llevado un par de días atrás, el cual tenía una pequeña tarjeta de presentación que llevaba escrito con letra elegante: "Que te mejores. –Familia Hyūga".

—Supongo que Godaime-sama te puso al tanto del trato que hicimos.

—Así es.

—Muy bien. Falta poco para fin de año, así que se pautó que la boda se realizaría poco tiempo después de que te den de alta. Tendrás el tiempo necesario para elegir tu vestido, nosotros correremos con los gastos así que no te preocupes por eso. De lo demás se encargará otra persona —Hiashi inhaló aire antes de continuar—. Supongo que debes de tener una que otra duda. Este es el momento para aclararla.

—Uhm…—soltó Sakura algo conmocionada por la simplicidad con la que el papá de Hinata hablaba del tema—. ¿Podré seguir ejerciendo como medic-nin en la clínica?

—Si no estás ocupada con asuntos del clan o entrenando, no veo el por qué no.

—Me… ¿Me pondrán el sello? —inquirió bajito, con la sangre golpeando sus mejillas.

Hiashi esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No, no tengo eso en mis planes. Pero habrá que esperar a ver qué dicen los consejeros —al ver que Sakura no hablaría más, prosiguió—. Me retiro. Neji, te esperaremos para cenar, no te demores. Nos vemos en el transcurso de la semana, Sakura.

Una gota de espanto se introdujo en las venas de Sakura cuando Hiashi salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con su prometido.

—_**Ay Dios, Ay Dios…**_

Neji carraspeó suavemente.

—Haruno…—el futuro líder del clan se acercó a ella hasta quedar casi sentado en la cama. De su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. A Sakura se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo y la sangre coloreó su rostro por completo. Neji esbozó una leve sonrisa enigmática—. Era de mi madre, y antes perteneció a mi abuela, y a la mamá de ella. Espero que sepas cuidarlo bien.

Sakura contempló el precioso anillo de compromiso con incrustaciones de zirconias cúbicas plateadas en el centro.

—Es hermoso…—musitó maravillada. Neji lo colocó en la palma de su mano para que pudiera observarlo mejor. Luego de unos segundos levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron. Perla contra perla— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dármelo? ¿A _mí_?

Neji alzó una ceja.

—Eres mi prometida, ¿no? Eso es lo que hacen los _novios_.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a sudar frío ante el comentario. Era _curioso_ el hecho de que ella _no_ recordara que fueran novios. Ni que él la hubiera pretendido con anterioridad. Simplemente eran dos chicos que sabían el nombre del otro y que contraerían nupcias para obtener diferentes intereses.

—¿Y no se supone que debes arrodillarte o algo? Eso es lo que hacen los _novios_.

Neji entrecerró sus ojos, captando el reto en el aire.

—Me parece que tendrás que conformarte con que te lo coloque y ya.

Sakura le tendió la mano divertida y él le colocó el anillo con lentitud, rozando sus propios dedos con los femeninos de ella, causándole un estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba abajo. El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos y no fue hasta que se volvió incómodo que Neji habló.

—Cuando pase lo del matrimonio empezaremos a entrenar juntos. Es peligroso que poseas el byakugan y desconozcas su uso, alguien podría intentar aprovecharse…—ella asintió con una débil y triste sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. Y Neji no pudo evitar sentirse enojado cuando pensó que era por el hecho de que se casaría con él. ¿Tan despreciable creía que era?—. Es hora de irme. Que tengas una buena noche, Haruno.

Sakura se sobresaltó por la repentina frialdad que había tomado la voz de Neji, y más aún cuando este desapareció de su vista como si le asqueara estar en el mismo cuarto que ella. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? El ambiente entre ambos había sido sorprendentemente cálido y podía decir que hasta divertido, pero el brusco cambio la había tomado por sorpresa.

Suspiró sin comprender.

—_Paciencia, paciencia…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno bueno, ya comienza a ponerse un poco seria la cosa. El NejiSaku empezará a aparecer poco a poco, así que no se desesperen n.n Por cierto, no sé si notaron que coloqué en el summary 'Lemmon explícito'.. Se me había olvidado cuando lo publiqué y pues habrá algo de eso un poco más adelante.

Espero que les haya agradado! Si merece Reviews, tómense un momentito para comentar. Me agradaría saber su opinión.

¡Gracias por pasarse a leer! Hasta pronto.


	3. 2 —Realidad

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

**A**gradecimientos:Muchísimas gracias a Minene Uryuu, **Mapiushka**, Tittacon, **NinaYuriko**, Lexy of Night, **vampire andrea**, Nukire, **Mariana Okazaki**, KariiZ113, **Bloddy cherry**, TahnorraLover, **nubechan**, Hatake Nabiki, **Suki Harlett**, Gaasakulovesaku, **Yoouarebeautiful**, Crimela, **Xiime**, ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS, **anakaulitz**, a los anónimos, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la colocaron en favoritos n.n God bless you!

.

.

**2**

**R**ealidad

.

.

Los ojos cristalinos de Sakura contemplaron con un deje de melancolía el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo de cuerpo completo. Era el vestido de novia más bonito del mundo. Le hacía una ilusión tremenda vestir ese vestido. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, sentiría un gozo increíble. De mangas de encaje blanco, con abertura en V en su pecho, la tela blanca se ceñía a su cintura y se extendía hasta el suelo donde caía como cascada. Su cabello rosado recogido en un perfecto rodete que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro dándole un toque juvenil de acuerdo con su edad.

El largo velo de novia, ajustado con gracia debajo del peinado, le hacía compañía a la cola del vestido. Parecía una princesa de un cuento de hadas.

—_Menudo cuento de hadas…_

—Frente de muralla…—las palabras de Ino murieron en su garganta, y con algo de conmoción, se echó aire en los ojos para no derramar las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus orbes.

—Vamos cerda no te pongas sentimental —se rió la novia, sardónica.

—¿Se puede? —la masculina voz del ninja copia se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Kakashi-sensei.

—Sakura. Luces… perfecta —el ojo visible de su ex-sensei se cerró cuando esbozó una sonrisa debajo de la máscara negra. Vestía un traje elegante de color oscuro con una pequeña rosa blanca adornando el bolsillo del saco.

—Vaya, Kakashi. Has llegado sólo veinte minutos tarde. Todo un acontecimiento —bromeó la rubia—. Le daré unos segundos, no tarden mucho o el mismo novio vendrá para arrastrarte hasta el altar…

Sakura contempló la idea que acababa de escuchar con cierta gracia. Chibi Sakura y chibi Kakashi hablando amistosamente, aparecía chibi Neji con rostro de querer matar a alguien y arrastraba a una llorica chibi Sakura por una pierna hasta el altar. Se rió entre dientes.

Observó a su mejor amiga abandonar la habitación que se les había asignado para que se arreglaran. Un par de semanas atrás se había discutido el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la boda del futuro líder del clan, siendo finalmente la residencia Hyūga el lugar elegido. El jardín común de las mansiones había sido decorado de la manera más exquisita posible, con los lujos que el clan se podía dar, la decoración había resultado de ensueño.

Sakura suspiró y se alisó la falda del vestido. Kakashi se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos.

—Todo va a ir bien. Comprobarás que Neji no es tan malo como parece, sólo que no ha tenido una vida fácil. La paciencia es una virtud que deberás tener de tu lado, Sakura.

—Sí, ese cuento me lo sé de memoria, Kakashi-sensei.

—Vale, vale, ya sé que eres toda una mujer —el jōnin esbozó una sonrisa melancólica bajo la máscara—. También quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedirte disculpas.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

—Siempre le presté más atención a Naruto y a… Sasuke. A ellos y a sus habilidades extraordinarias. Dejándote a ti de un lado —las palabras del ninja copia tenían un deje de remordimiento impregnadas—. Me arrepiento de no haberte dado la atención que te merecías. Algo que Hokage-sama si te dio. Me alegra que ella haya estado ahí, cuando yo estuve cegado. Te ha instruido bien, convirtiéndote en una asombrosa ninja de armas tomar. Por eso quiero que sepas —le acarició la mejilla con suavidad— que eres igual de importante para mí de lo que tus compañeros alguna vez fueron. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Y te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haberme demostrado una vez más que el camino que se debe tomar es el que nos dicta el corazón. Porque el deber está ahí. Tú eres el lazo que une al equipo siete. La unión inquebrantable, nuestra consentida… Oh, vamos. No llores. Estoy seguro de que Naruto, donde sea que esté se muere de ganas de estar contigo aquí en este día tan especial. Incluso Sasuke, envuelto en su anhelo de venganza debe estar retorciéndose por querer acompañarte hoy. Floreciste, Sakura. El botón de cerezo que se me encargó hace seis años en forma de genin, finalmente ha florecido. Le dio paso a una hermosa e indestructible flor.

—Ka-Kakashi-sensei —balbuceó la joven, con los sentimientos revueltos en su interior. Sus pupilas trataban de retener por todos los medios el agua salina que amenazaba con descender por sus mejillas en cualquier momento—, muchas gracias…

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los interrumpió. Los alaridos de Ino chillando porque se dieran prisa los hizo sonreír.

—Parece que ya es hora —dijo él—, y vamos retrasados.

—La novia siempre es la última en llegar, sensei.

—Mm, que no se te peguen las malas costumbres.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no cree? —le recordó la novia, sacándole la lengua burlona—. No me deje caer, sensei —bromeó.

—Jamás.

El portador del sharingan le tendió un brazo y ella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con cada paso que daban hacia el jardín, el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba y el sudor acudía a sus manos, con la sangre golpeando sus mejillas.

—_No tengo miedo… __**Sólo un poco**_.

El silencio sepulcral que le siguió a la "conversación mental" de Sakura con su yo interno, le aseguró que ella no era la única a la que los nervios le molestaban.

El jardín estaba precioso, con el atardecer bañándolos, el tinte naranja en el cielo, las rosas blancas decorando exquisitamente el lugar y los invitados vestidos con sus mejores trajes esperando por ella de pie. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y con Kakashi a su lado, Sakura se adentró a su futuro.

—_Naruto, Sasuke-kun…—_pensó con tristeza.

En su recorrido hasta el altar, Sakura logró divisar a muchas personas invitadas conocidas, como también a muchas otras de las que no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran. Reconoció a los novatos restantes de su generación en las primeras filas, con las cabecillas del clan Hyūga al otro lado, la Godaime y hasta el mismísimo Iruka-sensei de la academia estaba allí. Incluso el Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurou.

Todos estaban ahí para acompañarla en ese día y para ser testigos de la unión matrimonial de dos shinobis reconocidos en muchas aldeas ninja.

En el altar, la esperaba su futuro marido con su porte elegante y su característica parsimonia. Vestía un traje formal de color blanco hecho a la medida. Parecía un ángel ante los ojos perlados de Sakura, y con ese pensamiento, sintió como sus mejillas tomaban color con violencia. Lucía terriblemente apuesto sin la banda que lo señalaba como shinobi de Konohagakure, con el sello del clan expuesto.

Cuando estuvo a sólo pasos del altar, Neji descendió un escalón para recibir a su prometida. Estrechó su mano con la de Kakashi con educación y le tendió la palma para que ella la recibiera. Cuando tuvo la tersa mano femenina entre las suyas, la llevó hasta la altura de sus labios y depositó un casto beso sobre ella.

—Estás magnífica.

Y Sakura estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido porque Neji la tenía posesivamente agarrada por el brazo, se habría desmayado ahí mismo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Cuando reaccionó, ya estaba en el altar frente al cura que los uniría definitivamente.

La ceremonia comenzó cuando el padre habló, diciéndole a la novia que lucía como un sueño hecho realidad. Los presentes se mantuvieron callados en el transcurso de la unión y cuando llegó el momento de los votos, Sakura sintió su corazón palpitando con furia dentro de su pecho. La garganta se le secó de repente ante la mención de las siguientes palabras:

—Ya que ustedes se han elegido el uno al otro para ser compañeros de por vida, les pido que se tomen de las manos —pidió el padre. Neji se volteó y con la mirada fija en la de ella, le tomó ambas manos—. Neji, ¿recibes a ésta mujer como tu legítima esposa para amarla, honrarla y cuidarla en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza y dejando a todas las demás, por el resto de tu vida?

—Acepto —respondió firme, colocándole el anillo dorado en el dedo anular.

—Sakura, ¿aceptas a éste hombre como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, honrarlo y cuidarlo en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza, dejando a todos los demás, por el resto de tus días?

Sus manos temblaban como gelatina, ya para entonces lucían como regaderas de agua.

—_**¡Vamos, idiota! Responde, Sakura… ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Mira a los Hyūga, están todos en advertencia.**_ Yo… yo…—las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y sintió la necesidad de llorar como bebé de teta.

—¿Sakura? —carraspeó el padre, tras varios segundos de silencio.

Junto a ella, Neji sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, y la rabia comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

—…acepto…

—…Siendo así, y gracias al poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro marido y mujer. Me enorgullece en presentarles, queridos amigos y familiares, al señor y a la señora Hyūga. Puede besar a la novia.

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¡¿A qué demonios se refería con BESAR a la novia?!

Unos dedos alzaron su rostro con delicadeza por la barbilla, y para cuando ella se dio cuenta, tenía la naríz de Neji rozando la suya y sus labios envueltos por los finos de él. Fue un beso casto que no dejó de ser dulce. Su primer beso. Un sentimiento extraño revoloteó en el interior de Sakura y sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre que le robó el aliento.

Sus ojos nublados se cerraron, dejándose llevar por la caricia que le profería su ahora esposo.

Neji le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de separarse.

Desde sus asientos, la gente aplaudía eufórica y alegre por la unión matrimonial. Salvo el caso de Lee que se hallaba en una esquina haciendo círculos en el suelo con un aura depresiva alrededor de él.

La mente de Sakura era un caos total. Dentro de su cerebro se podía oír el sonido de cañones de guerra y de gritos arrulladores. En la cima de una montaña, Inner Sakura celebraba exultante pidiendo a gritos _**¡OTRO, OTRO, OTRO!**_, mientras que con un aire asesino, la parte más recatada de Sakura pedía venganza y aullaba de la sed de sangre. Murmuraba cosas como _Ese Neji, aprovechándose de mí… Hombres… Son todos iguales… Les das un dedo y se agarran el brazo completo…_

Los recién casados fueron recibidos en el interior de la mansión en la que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, la cual al igual que el jardín, había sido decorada para la ocasión con un gusto exquisito.

Desde la tarima que se había colocado, Hiashi carraspeó con un micrófono en la mano.

—Quiero agradecerle a todos por acompañarnos en este día tan especial —echó una mirada a todos los presentes—, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para invitar a los novios al centro de la pista de baile. Vamos, no sean tímidos…

Neji masculló el nombre de su tío con una vena morada palpando en su frente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —le susurró a su marido.

Hiashi se le adelantó.

—Este…—un instrumental empezó a sonar de fondo— fue el vals que mi hermano y su esposa bailaron en su boda. Pensé que sería un buen gesto colocarlo para ustedes dos. Sé, también… que sea, donde sea que está Hizashi… está enormemente orgulloso de ti, Neji. Felicitaciones —Hiashi bajó de la tarima y le sonrió levemente a su sobrino. Neji tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza agradecido.

Uno de los torneados brazos de Neji sujetó con delicadeza la cintura de la de cabello rosado mientras sostenía su otra mano con la suya propia. La acercó a su cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse al compás del vals.

Los ojos perlados de él la escrutaban. Sakura se sentía desnuda y frágil ante esa mirada, pero no apartó la suya ni por un instante. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Neji golpeando su frente —a pesar de que estaba usando unas zapatillas de tacón de varios centímetros, él le llevaba fácil una cabeza con ellos—. Su colonia masculina la envolvió por completo, y por el tiempo que duró el vals, Sakura no pensó en nada más que no fuera esa fragancia.

Cuando Neji detuvo su baile, fue cuando reparó en el hecho de que la música se había detenido, dando paso a una más juvenil. La gente comenzó a unírseles en la pista, bailando y disfrutando.

—Ven conmigo… te presentaré a unas personas…—le susurró al oído, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

.

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste, 'ttebayo?! —gritó alarmado el portador del Kyūbi.

Hinata negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Jiraiya puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Lo que escuchaste, burro. Que Sakura y Neji se casaron. Fue algo así como un trato, no estoy seguro. Tsunade no específica mucho en sus cartas —resopló.

—Padre mencionó algo de eso en la nota que me envió.

Naruto chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué no me habían dicho?! Hinata-chan eres una malvada dattebayo…—las lágrimas de cocodrilo no se hicieron esperar.

Hinata se sonrojó soltando una risita.

—Pensé que a Sakura-chan le hubiese gustado decírtelo ella misma —le respondió, acariciando su cabello rubio con una sonrisa-para-corazones.

—Sakura-chiiiiian me debe un par de explicaciones, 'ttebayo. ¿Con Neji? Es decir, no te ofendas Hinata-chan, pero ese Neji es un feo…

Hinata sólo pudo reírse ante las ocurrencias de su novio. Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

—Naruto, regresa al entrenamiento. Mientras más pronto logres controlar al zorro más pronto podremos volver a casa.

Naruto y Hinata detuvieron su parloteo al escuchar esa oración. Los ojos celestes de Naruto brillaron con alegría y determinación.

—¡Pondré todo mi esfuerzo 'ttebayo! Es una promesa, Hina-chan —le sonrió a su novia.

.

Sakura observó la elegante habitación y una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió. Dejó sus tacones de un lado luego de que la sirvienta que la había conducido hasta esa recámara la ayudase a quitarse el vestido blanco de ensueño. No recordaba la última vez que los pies le habían dolido tanto. Anotó mentalmente hacerse unos masajes al día siguiente para aliviar el dolor.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el piso de madera oscura mientras caminaba hacia el baño, donde se lavó rápidamente el cuerpo y se limpió la cara. Se colocó una bata de seda negra que encontró guindada y se cepilló el cabello con dedicación.

Recordó que no le había colocado seguro a la puerta y decidió apresurarse a hacerlo ya que lo último que deseaba era que alguien -cofcofNejicofcof- entrara.

Abrió la puerta y se topó inesperadamente con Neji. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia logrando incomodar de sobremanera a Sakura. Ella era buena percibiendo el peligro y en ese momento todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta.

Neji la observó detenidamente de arriba abajo y sonrió con arrogancia. Podía admitir en voz alta y con orgullo incluso, que su esposa estaba jodidamente buena. Sakura había dejado de ser la misma niña lánguida de hacía unos años, transformándose en el cuerpo del deseo. Su figura era delgada pero bien estilizada, piernas torneadas y cintura de aceituna. Sus pechos no eran tan grandes, pero cabrían con facilidad en sus manos y sus nalgas tenían el tamaño perfecto. Ni mucho ni poco. Todo a su medida. Como le gustaba a él.

—¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches? —le preguntó ella con ironía en su voz. Su marido pensó, entonces, que Sakura era el prototipo de mujer perfecta hasta que abría la boca para decir sandeces.

—No te pongas necia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. A Neji no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el tamaño de sus pechos aumentó con el gesto.

Con una ceja alzada, le dijo:—Esta es mi habitación.

—¿Qué? No puede ser. Esta es la que me asignaron a mí.

—Estamos casados, Sakura —le recordó con paciencia—, y los esposos duermen. _Juntos_.

Neji notó que ella se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que recordarle que si quería vivir tendría que respirar. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedes esperar que pasemos la noche juntos.

—¿Por qué no? —inclinó su cabeza hasta rozar su perfilada naríz con el cuello caliente de la de cabellos rosados, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza— Eres mi mujer y tu deber es cumplir con tu rol de esposa…

Sakura tragó grueso cuando él frotó sus labios contra su garganta.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —gruñó, empujándolo.

—No pretendía hacerlo —espetó él con el ceño levemente fruncido, contrariado—. Eres mi mujer, y algún día tendremos que consumar el matrimonio. Pero no te tocaré sin tu consentimiento. Hasta entonces te respetaré como es debido.

—Gracias… —fue la única palabra que salió de su boca en aquellos instantes de tensión.

Ambos se quedaron contemplándose durante unos cuantos segundos sin mencionar palabra. Hasta que ella se armó de valor.

—Esta casa es grande, debe de haber otra habitación que pueda ocupar. No importa que sea pequeña, ni menos lujosa… Además, nada más estamos tú y yo en la casa, nadie lo notará.

Neji unió las cejas y apretó los labios.

—No.

Sakura suspiró resignada. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para seguir peleando por sus "derechos". Con un bufido, se dirigió a la cama agotada y se arropó con las sábanas de color carmín.

Neji salió a los pocos minutos de la ducha y se peinó el cabello con su habitual parsimonia. Se colocó sus pantalones de pijama y sus pantuflas, para luego dirigirse a la cama. Sus labios se curvaron un poco en una sonrisa de lado cuando reparó en la actitud inmadura de su esposa. Había colocado una almohada dividiendo la cama y se encontraba recostada prácticamente en el borde de su lado, lo más lejos posible de él, haciéndose la dormida.

Neji suprimió el sentimiento de amargura que le había invadido el estómago y se acostó de su lado antes de apagar la lamparita de su mesa de noche.

Noventa y cuatro minutos habían transcurrido desde que Neji apagó la luz, y aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía inquieto, y tener el cuerpo de ninfa de su mujer a menos de un metro lo desconcertaba.

Un gimoteo a su derecha llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura perlado de sudor, su respiración antes relajada se había alterado y su expresión lucía nerviosa.

—…n-nada —logró escuchar él entre balbuceos—…detente H-hidan… por favor…

El portador del byakugan sintió un nudo en la garganta al captar el significado de las palabras sueltas que murmuraba su esposa. No necesitaba ser un genio para comprender esas súplicas. ¿Qué cojones le habían hecho a Sakura en el tiempo que estuvo cautiva en la guarida invisible de los Akatsuki?

—Naruto… Sa… Sasuke-kun…

La mención del sobreviviente del clan Uchiha hizo que la sangre de Neji hirviera con rapidez. Le sorprendió muchísimo lo molesto que se sintió cuando ese nombre escapó traicioneramente de los labios de Sakura. ¿Acaso ella sentía algo por ese bastardo traidor? No. Eso no podía ser. Ella era su esposa ahora, y su deber era responder ante ese título –lo amase o no. Debía respetarlo por el resto de sus días, tal como había prometido esa tarde en la ceremonia.

Una lágrima descendió por la sien de Sakura.

—…ayúdenme…

Neji no supo en ese momento qué fue lo que lo impulsó, y se preocupó menos en la promesa que le había hecho a su mujer de no tocarla sin su consentimiento, pero verla de esa manera tan vulnerable y expuesta le había hecho el corazón chiquito y únicamente había atinado a acunarla en sus brazos como a una bebé, después de retirar la molesta almohada que lo separaba de ella.

Dejó descansar sus labios en la coronilla de Sakura y aspiró el aroma a vainilla que despedía su melena, acariciándola suavemente.

—Shh… estás a salvo… estoy contigo…—le susurró contra la sien.

Poco a poco el temblor involuntario que se había adueñado de Sakura disminuyó hasta que su agitada respiración se volvió lenta, pausada.

En sueños, Sakura se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, encantada por la cómoda posición que su cuerpo había encontrado.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Morfeo le extendió sus brazos con amabilidad a Neji y lo acurrucó en su trono, haciéndolo caer en un profundo sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ontinuará

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pues poco a poco comienza el romance entre este par de tontos haha. Hola a todos! No saben lo contenta que me puso recibir todos esos lindos reviews y palabras de aliento n.n Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes. Gracias por todo, chicos, chicas, son lo máximo.

Feliz año nuevo! Deseo de todo corazón que este año sea un hermoso año para ustedes. Que sus sueños se hagan realidad y que nadie les impida seguir adelante.

Hasta pronto!


	4. 3 —Entrenamiento

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

**A**gradecimientos: Muchisisisisimas gracias a **Mapiushka**, gaasakulove, **Minene Uryuu**, NigksTsuDeva, **ImaginaryTrouble**, Sasugirl13, **Love and Dead**, NinaYuriko, **nubechan**, PrincesLynx, **vampire andrea**, Val, **MariFlores**, Bloddy cherry, **Mariana Okazaki**, Akiko42, **Enchandra29**, You Death Love, **Lady Giulia**, Addicted-trancer, **Suki Harlett**, Xiime, **TahnorraLover**, a los anónimos y a los que siguen la historia y la colocaron en favoritos ^^ God bless you!

.

.

**3**

**E**ntrenamiento

.

.

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde la gran celebración.

No había tenido demasiado contacto con su marido desde entonces, podía incluso contar las veces en las que lo había visto con una sola mano y estaba segura de que le sobrarían algunos dedos. Se sentía frustrada. Había pasado de ser la 'famosa prometida' del heredero del clan a… la ignorada de la familia. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? Resopló. ¿Y a ella qué? Qué cojones le importaba… que hicieran con sus vidas lo que se les viniera en gana…

Solía aburrirse con facilidad a pesar de la tanda de tareas que se le asignaban diariamente.

Que si recorrer las tierras del clan, socializar, actuar con los modales de una señorita de clase alta todo el tiempo, supervisar a la servidumbre, velar por el cuidado de los terrenos familiares, tener reuniones con el consejo, tonterías y más tonterías…

Neji había estado muy ocupado entre misiones y juntas de su nuevo cargo y no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo de cómo la pasaba su mujer en su nuevo hogar.

El byakugan de Sakura finalmente había dejado de darle problemas adaptándose a su nuevo rostro. El dolor al que se exponía cada vez que trataba de enfocar más las pupilas había dejado de ser una dificultad. Sentía que ya era el momento para comenzar a desarrollar su nueva virtud.

—Quiero empezar con el entrenamiento —le soltó con determinación a su esposo al mediodía, cuando comían los alimentos que Neji había traído de un puesto de comida.

El genio Hyūga alzó la vista de su plato y la contempló con una ceja alzada.

—Pareces emocionada.

—Me gustan los retos. Digo que empecemos el entrenamiento justo ahora. Luego del almuerzo.

Neji consultó la hora con el reloj de la pared.

—Tengo una reunión importante con la Hokage en unos minutos…—percibió el semblante decepcionado que cubrió las facciones de Sakura—…pero podemos entrenar después. No creo que nos demoremos.

El brillo volvió a los orbes perlados y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Te enseñaré los básicos del byakugan y luego practicaremos cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tú sólo observa, Hyūga. Hoy tengo ganas de patear traseros —una sonrisa burlona se plantó en sus labios.

—Te recomiendo que cuides tu espalda —le dijo con mofa, levantándose de la mesa—. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el campo de entrenamiento.

Minutos después, Sakura se apresuró a elegir un conjunto de entrenamiento de los que estaban en su closet. Un sentimiento de satisfacción explotó en su interior una vez vestida, cuando se calzó las sandalias ninja. Tenía más de dos meses que no utilizaba su ropa de entrenamiento. Se ajustó en el muslo el portakunai e introdujo unas cuantas armas de más y unos venenos, por si acaso los necesitaba.

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda cuando advirtió el chakra frío de alguien cerca de ella. Giró el rostro para ver como la brisa entraba por la ventana abierta y frunció el ceño. Ella se había asegurado de cerrarla antes de bajar a comer. Se dirigió cautelosa al balcón, con un kunai en manos. Sus facciones se habían tornado serias y una gota de pánico corrió por sus venas.

Luego de comprobar que el sujeto que había estado allí instantes atrás había desaparecido, soltó el aire contenido y cerró la ventana con seguro.

—_Estoy alucinando…_

* * *

La escena era de lo más serena. La hierba y los árboles se mecían al compás del viento, bajo los rayos del sol. Neji se encontraba a un metro de ella, observándola con tranquilidad. Separó un poco sus pies y sin ningún movimiento activó el byakugan. Su pupila invisible se dilató y las venas en su sien palpitaron.

—Primero debes aprender a activar tu byakugan. Cierra tus ojos —ordenó, y ella obedeció de inmediato—, intenta concentrarte en tu pupila y dirige allí una pequeña cantidad de chakra, moldéala e imagínate con el dōjutsu activado.

Sakura hizo lo que le indicó al pie de la letra y jadeó un poco cuando sintió las venas palpitando alrededor de sus ojos. Sentía que reventarían en cualquier momento. Se preguntó internamente si luciría como un demonio con ellas adornando el entorno de sus orbes.

Aguantó la respiración cuando concentró sus ojos en su alrededor. Era increíble. Podía ver mucho más allá de los árboles, donde se encontraban otros ninja de la aldea entrenando, a unos cincuenta metros cubiertos por árboles divisó una pequeña cabaña con una chimenea humeante, inclusive el salpicar de los peces en el pequeño lago a setenta y dos metros. Era totalmente alucinante.

Dirigió su vista a su esposo y distinguió con facilidad el sistema circulatorio de su chakra impulsándolo por todo su cuerpo.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el rostro anonadado de su mujer.

—Si quieres desactivarlo haces lo mismo pero de manera contraria. Es decir, dejas de concentrar el chakra en esa zona e imagínate sin las venas.

Sakura repitió el proceso un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de cosquillas en sus ojos.

Neji colocó un pie detrás y alzó su palma derecha recta.

—Esta es la posición del Jūken*.

Sakura imitó la postura de él a la perfección.

—_**Esto es más fácil de lo que creí.**__ No te confíes, se pondrá más difícil con cada paso… __**Pesimista.**_

—Muy bien, Sakura. Lo vas cogiendo rápido. Te irá bien con las técnicas del clan porque tu control del chakra es prácticamente perfecto —cabeceó satisfecho—. El Jūken tiene como objetivo introducir con fuerza una pequeña cantidad de chakra en el sistema circulatorio de chakra del oponente, es decir, en los puntos de chakra. El byakugan te ayudará a apreciar mejor los puntos que vas a atacar.

En un movimiento increíblemente rápido, Neji atacó el vientre de Sakura con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Sus rodillas bambolearon por unos segundos y tosió dos veces, un hilo de sangre descendió por su barbilla.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Neji?!

—Sólo te mostraba el efecto que causa el Jūken en el oponente. Ahora mismo quiero que me ataques utilizándolo. Debes insertar cierta cantidad de chakra en los puntos principales. Ayúdate con el byakugan.

—_Bastardo…_—se limpió la sangre y se puso recta—, es hora de patearte ese arrogante culo que tienes…

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se activaron.

—Te dejaré atacarme de primero.

—_Y ese es tu primer error…—_pensó Sakura con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Cogiendo impulso, Sakura concentró chakra en su puño y lo soltó todo de golpe cuando le dio con fuerza al suelo bajo ella. La tierra rugió y se quebró en pedazos de tamaños impares, haciendo temblar el campo de entrenamiento. El impacto hizo que Neji retrocediera unos metros en plena destrucción.

Sintió un aliento en su nuca y volvió a saltar antes de que las yemas de los dedos femeninos golpearan su espalda.

—_Por los pelos…_ _Si uno de esos puños me toca estaré en serios problemas _—Neji sintió un gran alivio de haberse escabullido a tiempo.

—¡Chá! —escuchó Neji antes de que una nueva colisión del puño de Sakura golpeara el árbol tras de él. Si no se hubiese movido ligeramente, el golpe le habría dado de lleno en el rostro.

Sakura esperó pacientemente a que su marido apareciera. Sabía que estaba escondido tras el tercer árbol a su izquierda, a once metros y medio. Y sabía que él sabía que ella sabía.

Neji apareció silencioso tras su espalda y cuando ella estaba a punto de voltearse para propinarle un puño en la cara, la tomó de la pantorrilla y la lanzó varios metros adelante, inyectando chakra en el punto de la circulación de la pierna. Sakura ahogó un gemido en su interior cuando se le dificultó ponerse de pie.

—No te precipites. Tómatelo con calma. Primero debes aprender a leer los movimientos de tu oponente para anticiparte a ellos, el dōjutsu te ayudará. El byakugan te permite ver el tipo de moldeo de chakra que tu oponente está utilizando, luego de comprenderla y antes de que se efectúe, te será más fácil esquivarl-

En un rápido movimiento Sakura golpeó el torso de su marido con la punta de sus dedos. El cuerpo de Neji desapareció al instante en un 'puff'.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo peleando con clones—musitó cabreada—. Dame la cara.

Desde su escondite, Neji sonrió satisfecho. Su esposita no era para nada una debilucha. Sakura Haruno era una oponente digna que sólo necesitaba pulir una que otra técnica y ahora con el byakugan, sería una enemiga de lo más interesante. Una repentina inyección de chakra en el pecho lo sacó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando escuchó la risita tonta que se escapó de la boca de Sakura.

—Te encontré…

—Nada mal. Pero creo recordar que te dije que cuidarás tu espalda…

—¿Eh? —Sakura trató de enfocar la vista de trescientos sesenta grados de su nuca para atrás y no consiguió ver nada. Un golpe en su espalda hizo tronar sus huesos enviándola de bruces al suelo y un jadeo salió de sus labios.

—Olvidé mencionarte que el punto ciego del byakugan se encuentra en forma de cono detrás del cuello por encima de la primera vértebra torácica. Te será imposible observar en esa dirección —le dijo cuando aterrizó a su lado.

—No me digas. ¿Otra cosa que hayas olvidado? —le soltó con sarcasmo.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Neji. Esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Hay una técnica que compensa el punto ciego. El _hakkeshou kaiten_… Cuando domines a la perfección el Jūken te lo enseñaré.

Sakura desapareció de su campo de visión por unos instantes y luego apareció a su izquierda, con el chasquido de una rama. Reconoció el Kage bushin de inmediato y le lanzó un kunai para eliminarlo. Predijo el siguiente movimiento y envió un kunai a su derecha, eliminando el segundo clon que se le había lanzado encima.

—Error número dos. Deberías seguir tus propios consejos y vigilar tus espaldas…—los vellos de Neji se estremecieron ante el aliento cálido en su nuca, gruñó internamente por no haber reconocido la técnica cuando la punta de los dedos de Sakura interrumpieron el flujo de chakra de su columna.

Sakura esquivó un par de inyecciones de chakra y forcejearon durante unos cuantos minutos. Concentró chakra en su puño y lo lanzó contra su marido, con destino a su rostro. Neji ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda para evitarlo, atrapó su codo con fuerza y ella sonrió de manera imperceptible.

—_Mordiste el anzuelo._

El genio la alzó por el codo y tuvo la intención de lanzarla lejos contra el árbol después de inyectarle una cantidad de chakra a la altura del pecho, pero Sakura anticipó el movimiento y con el otro puño golpeó la tersa mejilla de Neji, soltando chakra de golpe.

—Agh.

—Error número tres —sonrió ella antes de inyectarle con fuerza chakra en dos puntos más del torso.

Neji alcanzó a evitar el golpe contra el suelo y se sobó la mejilla con el ceño fruncido. Joder, tremendo golpe. Debía tener más cuidado con esos puños. Chasqueó la lengua y su byakugan se intensificó. Esta vez no tendría piedad.

Neji se preparó para utilizar el nuevo jutsu cuando un grito llamó la atención de ambos.

—¡Sakura-chiiiiiaaaaaan!

* * *

Sakura resopló por segunda vez en la noche. Se había divertido tanto entrenando con Neji que cuando Naruto interrumpió en el campo de entrenamiento con sus acostumbrados alaridos una sensación de fastidio la invadió. Claro que estaba feliz de que el jinchuriki más hiperactivo del mundo shinobi hubiese regresado a casa, pero después de semanas aburridas en la residencia Hyūga, el cambio que había logrado el entrenamiento con su diversión era increíblemente extraño.

Recordó con una sonrisa tonta como el rubio se había precipitado entre chillidos a su sesión de entrenamiento. La había alzado en brazos y dado vueltas con ella en el aire mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo bonita que se veía con los ojos de 'su Hinata-chan'. Su tímida novia, a unos metros, sonreía con un leve sonrojo y felicitaba a su primo por la boda.

Después de una larga discusión entre Naruto y Neji —mejor dicho, sólo Naruto ya que Neji lo ignoraba con toda la gracia que poseía un Hyūga—, en la que el rubio parloteaba sobre el futuro y recalcaba que si se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, sólo un dedo, así sea con la intención de ver si su Sakura-chiiian tenía fiebre sin su consentimiento y sin un permiso firmado por el futuro Hokage de Konoha, se encargaría de lincharlo y molerlo a punta de varios Wakusei Rasengan y dejaría salir al zorro únicamente con la intención de cobrárselas.

Sakura observó la escena con una vena marcada en su frente y una gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien, mientras que Hinata sonreía nerviosa y sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Luego del numerito montado por el portador del Kyūbi, el mismo los había arrastrado a el Ichiraku ramen alegando que acababa de llegar a la aldea y su deber como amigos era acompañarlo a cenar. Neji y Sakura habían estado tan enfrascados en su entrenamiento que no se percataron de que un manto oscuro estrellado se extendía ahora en el cielo.

Doce platos y un largo parloteo después, Naruto colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga.

—Falta poco para la Navidad. ¿Dónde lo celebraremos este año, Sakura-chian?

La mirada de Sakura se volvió emocionada.

—¡Cielos! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! —exclamó con los ojos ensanchados—, podría ser en nuestra casa. Es espaciosa y no creo que a nadie le moleste…—sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando recordó a su marido. Lo miró de reojo a su lado y este sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual.

—Será divertido —aseguró ella.

—Suena bien 'ttebayo.

—¿Estás segura, Saku?

—Claro. Me encanta la Navidad. Además es una oportunidad perfecta para ver a todos. Con las tareas del clan no he tenido tiempo de salir con la cerda, ni con ninguno de los chicos…

—¡Yo me encargaré de decirle a todos que hay mambo en tu casa en Navidad dattebayo! —Naruto se rió con emoción.

—Regresemos a casa. Se hace tarde —murmuró Neji con una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Ella lo miró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, radiante por la decisión de celebrar la Navidad junto a todos sus amigos. Se despidieron de Naruto y Hinata antes de encaminarse a la residencia Hyūga.

La fría brisa que atacaba el mes de Diciembre la congeló por completo. Se frotó los brazos con intención de transmitirse un poco de calor, sin lograrlo completamente. Esa época del año era terriblemente gélida. De ahora en adelante usaría su chaleco Jōnin para protegerse del frío.

—Prrr, qué frío…

Una tela verdosa la rodeó y cubrió con cuidado como si se tratara de una manta. Los ojos interrogantes de Sakura contemplaron curiosos a Neji.

—¿Qué haces?

—Agarrarás una hipotermia si no te abrigas bien.

Un tenue color carmín coloreó las mejillas de Sakura cuando aspiró el aroma varonil que desprendía el chaleco de Neji.

—G-gracias.

La palma de Neji la empujó con suavidad en la espalda, como si se tratara de una caricia. Una descarga electrizante recorrió la columna de Sakura ante el contacto. En las semanas de convivencia Sakura había notado el extraño poder que tenía su esposo sobre ella. Solía ser demandante pero cuidadoso a la vez. Sentía que trataba de acercarse a ella, pero había algo que al final se lo impedía y retrocedía; como si cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de sus faltas, ya sea por misiones o reuniones importantes, Neji se había esforzado por complacerla enviándole almuerzos ricos, postres, incluso flores. _Nada demasiado personal_ —se quejaba Inner Sakura, que seguía alardeando de querer otro beso, y si era posible, uno más candente.

También había descubierto que Neji era un amante de los frijoles, era poco tolerante a cualquier tipo de picante y que solía meditar en su tiempo libre —el cual era, por supuesto, definitivamente escaso.

Era un personaje interesante.

Su marido comenzaba a caerle bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Jūken: estilo de combate que se transmite de generación en generación entre los miembros del Clan Hyūga. Este Taijutsu se basa en las palmas y, en general tiene como objetivo dañar el cuerpo específicamente el Sistema Circulatorio de Chakra, en los Puntos de Chakra creando dificultades al inhibir el uso de chakra del oponente. Para ello, el usuario introducirá con fuerza una pequeña cantidad de su chakra en el sistema de Chakra del oponente.

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por llegar hasta acá n.n espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura… Ya vamos viendo como la relación de Neji y Sakura comienza a avanzar, les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más de romance entre esos dos!

Si les ha gustado los invito a que dejen un review, me encantaría conocer su opinión!

Nos leemos pronto, un beso.


	5. 4 —Situaciones

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

**A**gradecimientos: Muchísimas gracias a **Yuukimaru-chan**, vampire andrea, **Minene Uryuu**, Addicted-trancer, **Yoouarebeautiful**, You Death Love, **Noir Fox**, Bloddy cherry, **MariFlores**, dystopia-vi, **Mariana Okazaki**, Xiime, **DauwMalfoy**, kamy0709, **ayadabest**, GIZETLEO, **Naberrie**, lizzyouichi240891, **Satine.F**, Jee Kuran 95, a los anónimos y a los que siguen la historia y la colocaron la historia en favoritos ^^ God bless you!

.

.

**4**

**S**ituaciones

.

.

Sakura consultó de nuevo su reloj de mano. Neji tenía veintisiete minutos de retraso. Bufó molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era ese bastardo para dejarla plantada?

—Grrr… hombres…

Una risa serena detrás de ella llamó su atención.

—No quiero ni imaginar qué planes malévolos está trazando tu retorcida mente que involucren a mi salud física —su esposo la contempló con una sonrisa ladina impresa en sus facciones y ella estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardíaco cuando se giró y lo observó.

—_**Mamma mía…**_—las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron cuando lo vieron vestido de manera tan casual; con ropa de ciudadano, bien abrigado por el frío y sin su banda ninja. Lucía terriblemente apuesto.

—La reunión se extendió un poco —se excusó y sin darle tiempo de responder, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta el supermercado—. ¿Qué dice la lista?

—Uhm…—tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Neji la estaba tomando de la mano, Sakura revisó el papel que tenía guardado en su cartera—. Verdura guisada, soja, patatas, frijoles, sake…

—Por este pasillo.

Neji llevaba una cesta donde iban depositando los ingredientes y cosas que utilizarían en la cena navideña. Para sorpresa de Sakura, se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarla con todos los preparativos para la cena y la 'post-party'. Luego de ver la mirada radiante de su mujer aquella noche en el Ichiraku, Neji sentía la necesidad de ver más seguido aquel semblante. Así se tuviera que "rebajar" a visitar un mercado y a acompañarla en las compras navideñas.

Suspiró. Si su padre lo viera en esos momentos qué pensaría. ¿Cómo una mujer con la que no había compartido más de un beso era capaz de hacerlo hacer cosas que nunca antes hacía?

Neji siempre pensó que su destino era proteger a la rama principal del clan, ya que gracias al sello sus poderes estaban limitados. Pero una vez más los acontecimientos lo habían sorprendido. Desde que Hiashi lo eligió como su heredero, hasta haber tenido que casarse con Sakura para tomar posesión del título. Y el hecho de que Sakura necesitara de él para no quedarse ciega para siempre. Eso no era una casualidad. Tenía que ser el destino, que siempre se empeñaba con hacerle la vida cuadritos al portador del byakugan.

Lo único que Neji tenía claro en esos momentos era que quería fortalecer las ramas sentimentales que se habían venido quebrantando desde hace años dentro de su familia. Todo por culpa de un sello maldito.

Pensó entonces en las aves, que eran libres como las nubes. Dichosas.

—¡Neji! —el susodicho observó a su mujer con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo como diez segundos llamándote, estás en las nubes… Quería saber si preferías que hiciera muffins o alguna tarta en especial para el postre.

—Los muffins están bien.

—Vale —le sonrió mientras agregaba más ingredientes a la cesta bajo la atenta mirada de Neji.

Apretó su boca cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior. Era un gesto que Sakura hacía a menudo, más bien como un tic, inconscientemente. Y lo ponía de los nervios. Perdía la concentración cuando ella hacía eso. Sin saberlo, Sakura tenía un increíble control sobre la mente de Neji. Y él lo sabía. Por eso trataba de alejarse de ella cuando su salud mental se veía más que involucrada. Con la fina bata negra que utilizaba para dormir, Neji debía serenarse y pensar con tranquilidad para no lanzarse sobre su mujer, sus pezones erectos por el frío y sus torneadas piernas.

—_Autocontrol…_—se recordaba en momentos como éste, en los que lo único que le provocaba era picarla en trocitos y comérsela entera. Sakura despertaba una parte ardiente de él que jamás lo había molestado antes. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba a ella. Ahora era toda una hazaña controlar los impulsos desenfrenados de su sangre y no lanzarse contra el jugoso pedazo de carne que dormía todas las noches a su lado.

—¡Oh, mira Neji!

Por segunda vez en el día, Sakura cortó bruscamente el hilo de los pensamientos de su esposo.

Los orbes perlados de Neji observaron con curiosidad el frágil cuerpo de su mujer agazapado en la acera. ¿En qué momento habían salido del supermercado? Pensó impresionado.

Sakura se había inclinado sobre una jaula de perritos y tenía un cachorro con pelaje marrón entre las manos.

—¡Es la cosa más mona que he visto! —exclamó mirando con adoración al dulce animalito que movía la cola emocionado. Se carcajeó cuando el perrito lamió su mejilla— Eres una dulzura.

—Creo que se encariñó contigo —una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos.

El par de ojos blancos se alzaron a la figura de la mujer. Cuando Sakura la reconoció le sonrió alegre.

—Hana-san, qué bueno verla de nuevo —le dijo con sinceridad. A su lado, Neji asintió tanto como por saludo como por estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Este pequeño se llama Bruno. Nació hace dos semanas de la camada de uno de nuestros perros. Han sido un montón, así que nuestra madre ha decidido venderlos —contó con un deje de contrariedad. Parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la noticia.

Sakura miró con ojos de perrito degollado a su marido. Neji alzó una ceja y la miró desaprobatoriamente.

—No. Absolutamente no.

Dos cascadas de agua descendieron por los ojos de Sakura.

—¡¿Por qué?! Nada más míralo, es una monada…

—Un cachorro requiere demasiada dedicación, y a penas conseguimos tiempo para entrenar juntos.

—Pero Neji, si no lo adoptamos se quedará sin papás…—fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Su rostro ahora parecía un auténtico tomate de los que le gustaban a Sasuke-kun. Una sonrisa pícara se tatuó en las facciones de él.

—¿Así que ya quieres tener hijos?

—N-no me r-refería a eso… Es d-decir, sí… ¡No!...—balbuceó y Sakura quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

Hana Inuzuka observó la escena con una sonrisa, divertida por la pareja.

—Dije que no, Sakura. Y quita esa cara de que alguien quiere asesinar a un oso panda.

El puchero de Sakura incrementó y se cruzó de brazos, con el cachorrito en su pecho.

* * *

—Eres un malvado…

Una vena apareció en la frente de Neji un par de horas después, cuando Sakura seguía recriminándole por no haber sucumbido ante sus deseos de comprar al cachorrito.

—Hn.

—Insensible…

—Hn.

—Inhumano…

El puente de la naríz de Neji se arrugó.

—Cállate y come.

—¿Cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo sabiendo que acabas de dejar a un pobre cachorrito que no tiene la culpa de nada sin amor? Cruel.

—Eres tan inmadura.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, Hyūga?!

Neji suspiró.

—Deja el escándalo. Alguien más lo comprará. Y si no, estoy seguro de que Hana-san y Kiba cuidarán bien de él.

—…pero yo lo quería…—murmuró con un puchero y un aura triste rodeándola.

—Te compraré un helado de postre si dejas de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Eso —insistió—, me perturba.

—No entiendo.

—Maldición deja de morderte el labio.

Sakura advirtió la expresión levemente desesperada de Neji y lo miró confusa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—¿Pero por qué sí?

Ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta y las restantes que le siguieron a esa. Sakura poseía el don de exasperarlo con una facilidad innata. Degustó sus alimentos sin prestar atención a las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba su esposa de vez en cuando.

Minutos después la camarera que los había atendido anteriormente se acercó para recoger los platos sucios.

—¿Desean algo más? —cuestionó con una sonrisa amable.

—Sí, ¿me puede traer una copa de helado de chocolate? Por favor.

—Enseguida, ¿y usted? —preguntó refiriéndose a Neji, con un tenue sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, la cual gruñó por lo bajo.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —repitió.

—Uh-huh.

La camarera dio media vuelta claramente decepcionada ante los ojos de Sakura. Resopló sin saber por qué y dirigió sus pupilas al rostro de Neji, encontrándose de lleno con las de él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—Deja de mofarte de mí.

—No me estoy mofando.

—Yo sé que sí.

—Tú no sabes nada…

—Pues sé que la camarera estaba coqueteándote.

—¿Celosa, cariño?

—Ya quisieras.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Cállate, Neji.

La muchacha regresó con el helado y lo dejó en la mesa; le dirigió una mirada a Neji pero se desilusionó completamente cuando vio que él no despegaba la vista de la de cabellos rosados. Con un suspiro se retiró.

Sakura saboreó el helado desintegrarse en su boca antes de tragar.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó amablemente.

—Mmm…

Neji se inclinó un poco hacia ella y acercó su rostro hasta casi rozar sus narices.

—¿Q-qué haces?

Él sonrió y con su lengua dibujó un círculo en la comisura de los labios fríos de Sakura. Ella contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Neji se separó un poco y luego la limpió con una servilleta como si fuese un bebé.

—Tenías chocolate.

—Si lo que querías era besarme debiste haberlo pedido primero, ¿no crees? —Sakura interna hablando.

Neji sonrió de lado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás hacerlo?

—Por supuesto… que no —Sakura volvió a tomar posesión de su cuerpo y con un golpe mental mandó a volar a Inner Sakura a miles de kilómetros.

Una chispa de diversión se asomó en los ojos del genio.

—Quiero que visitemos un sitio antes de volver a casa…—la dulce voz de Sakura entró por sus oídos como música cuando salieron del restaurant.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? Ya se está haciendo tarde —observó el manto de estrellas que se extendían en la negrura de la noche.

—Es una sorpresa —sonrió divertida, jalándolo por el brazo. Neji sólo se dejó guiar por su esposa bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes. Suspiró resignado imaginándose cuán estúpido debía de verse siendo arrastrado para arriba y para abajo por Sakura— Llegamos —dijo ella un par de minutos después.

—Sakura no estarás pensando…

—¡Claro que sí! Me lo debes por no dejarme tener a Bruno.

Neji resopló mirando la pista de hielo que se extendía frente a él. Varios grupos de personas patinaban sobre ella, unos con facilidad mientras reían y otros bamboleándose sobre los patines.

—Se acabó. Nos vamos.

—¡Neji! —suplicó ella con ojos de cachorrito, expresión que rápidamente cambió a una burlona— Oh, ya entiendo. Es que no sabes patinar ¿verdad? Qué lástima. Yo que pensaba que un genio sabía hacer de todo… Pero bueno, qué se hace, no todos podemos ser perfec-

—Dame los malditos patines de una buena vez…

Sakura mostró su hilera de dientes en una sonrisa cuando escuchó las palabras de Neji. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar. Se carcajeó internamente por su travesura. Alquiló un par de patines y le tendió los de mayor calzado a él. Luego de ponerse sus propios patines se aventuró a la pista de hielo.

—¡Vamos, cobarde! Mueve tu trasero hasta acá —le gritó con mofa.

Neji se levantó con los patines puestos y se dirigió a paso de caracol a la pista.

Sakura lo observó con ojos chiquitos ante su indecisión.

—Oh, Dios mío…—murmuró con los ojos ensanchados—. ¡Enserio no sabes patinar! No me lo creo…

Neji le dirigió una mirada asesina cuando su risa inundó sus tímpanos.

—Ya cállate.

—Vale, vale, no tienes por qué molestarte. Haberme dicho antes, y no te obligaba. Ven acá…—le tendió una mano para que se apoyara de ella— Es más fácil de lo que parece, yo te enseño. Mantén el cuerpo erguido —dijo cuando Neji había tomado su mano—, la mirada hacia al frente en todo momento y… ¡Auch!

Un chillido escapó de sus labios cuando su esposo no pudo controlar el equilibrio y se fue de bruces al suelo, arrastrándola con él. La gente se les quedó mirando y Neji pensó que era el momento más vergonzoso de toda su existencia.

La cálida risa de Sakura lo envolvió y lo mareó de una manera extrañamente agradable. Sakura reía con sinceridad e inocencia, divertida por la situación, sin la intención de mofarse de él. Neji se perdió entre las facciones de su mujer buscando entre ellas qué era lo que lo tenía cautivado. Con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas y la expresión de felicidad que estaba tatuada en su semblante, Sakura le atraía más que nunca.

Su risa lo hizo sonreír levemente contagiándole la diversión.

—Tonta…

—Vamos, novato. A penas estoy empezando contigo —le dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para que se alzara del suelo.

Neji suspiró. Iba a ser una laaarga noche.

* * *

Tsunade observó con un semblante serio a Homura Mitokado y a Koharu Utatane. Cerró los ojos y sus brazos a la altura de sus labios, dándole un aire pensativo.

—Esto no puede quedarse así… esos Uchiha. Fueron ellos. De eso no hay duda.

Los ojos color miel escrutaron el rostro de Koharu durante unos instantes.

—¿Pruebas?

Homura achicó los ojos.

—¿Acaso se necesitan? Es obvio. ¿Quién es tan idiota como para atreverse a desafiar a Danzō?

—_Ese infeliz… se lo tiene bien merecido _—la Godaime no expresó su opinión—. Inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Shizune.

La leal asistente apareció por la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Tsunade-sama?

—Tráeme a los hermanos Uchiha. Pero ya.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —contestó con rapidez Shizune y desapareció por el pasillo. Minutos después se manifestó de nuevo en la oficina de la Hokage seguida por seis ANBU rodeando a dos figuras.

—Retírense —despidió la rubia a los ninjas que escoltaban a los criminales.

—¿Hokage-sama? —murmuró uno de los ninjas de élite con desconfianza. Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con mirada desafiante—. V-vale.

La nieta del primer Hokage inhaló aire antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el menor de los Uchiha.

—Sasuke Uchiha, rango genin, registro ninja cero uno dos seis cero seis, ex integrante del equipo número siete, clasificación de shinobi renegado. Traicionaste a tu aldea, entrenaste con un ninja renegado de clase S, creaste un equipo con ninjas renegados de aldeas aliadas a Konoha, intentaste en varias ocasiones asesinar a tus propios compañeros de equipo… Pero eso ya tú lo sabes —frunció el ceño ante la expresión de indiferencia del portador del Sharingan.

—Itachi Uchiha —siguió su asistente, leyendo el informe con sus datos—, rango Jōnin, clasificado como ANBU, criminal de rango S, renegado de la aldea, culpable de la masacre Uchiha, integrante de la organización criminal Akatsuki…

Homura los miró con rencor.

—El castigo por tus- sus crímenes es la pena de muert-

—Silencio —demandó la quinta—. Ya es tiempo de que ustedes dos asuman sus delitos, no me crean por idiota, par de cretinos.

Koharu y Homura observaron con los ojos ensanchados cómo la rubia dirigía esas palabras a ellos dos.

—¿Tsunade? —inquirió Koharu con advertencia.

—ANBU —ordenó en un siseo—, háganme el favor de escoltar a este par de vejestorios a Konoha no shūsei.

—Eres una deshonra para la aldea, Tsunade —gruñó el hombre, mirándola con profundo odio mientras el ANBU le colocaba unas esposas de chakra—. Pagarás muy caro por esto.

—Esto es intolerable, Tsuna-

La Hokage no llegó a oír las palabras hirientes de la consejera, pues esta desapareció por la puerta con los ANBU que habían llevado a los hermanos Uchiha con destino a la correccional de Konoha.

—Hokage-sama.

La rubia dirigió su mirada a Itachi.

—Estoy al tanto de todo, Itachi. De la misión en la que te involucraron como espía doble, de la masacre, y de que te obligaron a abandonar la aldea. Danzō olvidó eliminar ciertos documentos en su momento, y fue mera casualidad que los encontrara cuando estaba husmeando en los expedientes secretos del clan Uchiha de Sarutobi —suspiró, pensando que no había nada más aburrido que ser Hokage. Ella prefería ir de aldea en aldea apostando y bebiendo. Pero cuando el deber llama, llama—. Comprenderán que necesito una explicación de su visita a Konoha.

—Redención.

Tsunade frunció el ceño ante la voz de Sasuke.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que te escuché mal.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó levemente.

—Queremos redimir nuestros crímenes. Establecernos en Konoha y servir a la aldea en el cuerpo militar —se le adelantó su hermano mayor.

—Vaya —silbó impresionada—, esa sí que es una novedad.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, en los que la tensión crecía en el ambiente.

—Está bien, los dejaré volver. Sin embargo, deben entender que no se los puedo dejar tan fácil. Es cierto que tus delitos fueron por una misión secreta —le dijo a Itachi—, pero tú —escrutó con la mirada a Sasuke— los cometiste por voluntad propia. Y creo saber cuál será el mejor castigo de todos…

La quinta esbozó una sonrisa de placer con intenciones ocultas.

Y un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Sasuke. Esa sonrisa no le gustó ni remotamente.

.

.

.

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

.

.

.

Taratatán.

*aplausos de fondo*

Muchas lo habéis estado pidiendo y ahí lo tienen, queridas amigas. Sasuke-kun. Y no sólo él, sino Itachi también. Para que después digan que no las consiento… hahahaha.

Este capítulo particularmente me gusta bastante. Hay mucho NejiSaku, un casi beso, un acercamiento y podemos ver mejor los sentimientos de Neji. Aparte, obviamente, de que salen en acción los Uchiha brothers…

Sé que lo de los ancianos del consejo fue algo… repentino y abrupto hahaha pero sinceramente no los soporto y quería deshacerme de ellos lo más rápido posible No tengo perdón de Dios.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n si gustan comentar, adelante, es gratis! Y de paso, si comentas ahora mismo te enviamos un peluche de Neji sin ropa inmediatamente a tu casa sin costos. Tú decides.

Hasta prontito mis niñas! Cuídense y no fumen n.n


	6. 5 —Team 7

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

.

**A**gradecimientos: Muchísimas gracias a **KariiZ113**, Lexy of Night, **Bloddy cherry**, Thabita Granger, **vampire andrea**, sakurita-1491, **Yoouarebeautiful**, Mapiushka, **Addicted-trancer**, You Death Love, **nitzuki**, DauwMalfoy, **Nahare Uchiha**, Angelica Sparrow 9516, **byasaku1245**, kamy0709, **Jee Kuran 95**, Noir Fox, **Sasugirl13**, akyraa, **Yuukimaru-chan**, Crimela, **Andrea**, Aya-Takemeaway, **Suki Harlett**, LovelyLeon, **GIZETLEO**, Satine.F, **Akatsuna no Hinatita**, Carmina Lehahiah, , NinaYuriko, **SaoriTsukiko240891**, MariFlores, **Mariana Okazaki**, NanbeiNoHana, ** . .purinsesu**, darkzurya, **vanessa121010**, Vale, **Sakura Hatsu**, a los anónimos y a los que siguen la historia y la colocaron la historia en favoritos ^^ God bless you!

.

.

**5**

**T**eam **7**

.

.

Las estrepitosas carcajadas del ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea interrumpieron la calma y la paz de Konoha la mañana siguiente. Los transeúntes observaban la escena, extrañados y curiosos. La risa del rubio aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, e Itachi llegó a temer por la vida de Naruto. El aura asesino de Sasuke incrementó considerablemente.

—¡Esto es lo más gracioso que ha ocurrido en años 'ttebayo! El teme limpiando el exceso de nieve… ¡Y genin! ¡Después de seis años sigues siendo un genin! Teme idiota…

Una vena morada palpitó en la frente de Sasuke en el mismo momento en que un tic temblaba en su ojo izquierdo. Naruto se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo voluntariamente…

—Dobe.

—De veras teme, ya toda nuestra generación es chūnin, algunos incluso jōnin, tokubetsu y ANBU. ¿Cuál será tu próxima misión? ¿Ayudar a un viejo a cruzar la calle? ¿Ser camarero del Ichiraku? Tienes un karma del demonio dattebayo —una risotada le siguió.

—Usuratonkachi.

Itachi enfundado en sus prendas ninjas, con el chaleco jōnin y una nueva banda de Konoha, los miraba divertido. Una sensación de paz inundaba su interior.

—Na… ¿Naru…to?

Los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a la persona que había llegado.

La brisa mañanera ondeó el largo cabello de Sakura con gracia en el aire, sus pupilas perladas se dilataron cuando identificó a las tres figuras masculinas que estaban de pie a unos cuantos metros frente a ella. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

—¿S-Sasuke-kun? —el murmuro escapó de sus labios congelados por el frío, sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante y contuvo el aliento. Se talló los orbes pensando que era una ilusión, o que seguía en cama soñando. El gesto pareció encantador ante las tres personas que la observaban sin saber exactamente qué decir o cómo actuar.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó Naruto con un hilo de voz.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿eres tú?

Las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaron notoriamente cuando la vio. Si se extrañó al notar unos ojos blancos donde solían ir los manzana no lo demostró.

—Sakura.

El rostro de la alumna de la Hokage se contrajo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a donde se encontraba el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que Naruto pensó que se lo rompería. Sakura había estado anhelando ese momento desde hace tanto… albergando la esperanza de que su adorado Sasuke-kun volviera a Konoha…

El jinchuriki esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. El equipo siete volvía a reunirse finalmente, después de tanto tiempo. Su corazón se regocijó de alegría dentro de su caja torácica.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura y estrechó el frágil cuerpo de la portadora del byakugan contra sí, con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de aceituna. Una sonrisa imperceptible se tatuó en los labios de él.

—Por fin… Regresaste a casa…—susurró ella, más para sí misma que para nadie, pero Sasuke logró escucharla a la perfección y asintió inconscientemente con la cabeza.

—Neee, Sakura-chiiiiian, yo también quiero un abrazo 'ttebayo…

Sakura soltó una sonrisa ingenua de esas que su equipo adoraba, y con lágrimas de emoción estrechó a Naruto en un abrazo grupal.

—Juntos de nuevo —murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —secundó el rubio, con la alegría rebosándole los poros.

—Hn.

—Eso me recuerda… ¡Teme amargado! Termina de recoger la nieve para poder darte una paliza.

La mirada de determinación de Naruto fue acompañada por una sonrisa divertida. Las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

—Ya veremos quién será el que termine arrastrándose por el suelo, dobe.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Yo digo que el que pierda paga la comida, chá!

—¡Buena idea, Sakura-chian! Podré comerme varios tazones de ramen 'ttebayo sin pagar ni un ryō…—murmuró con mirada siniestra.

—Yo puedo servirles de árbitro —comentó Itachi con una sonrisa amable.

Sakura reparó en él y se escondió tímidamente detrás de Naruto, con un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a Itachi Uchiha desde una distancia tan corta. Y se sorprendió a sí misma avergonzada de tanta belleza unida en un solo rostro.

—Sakura, él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi.

—Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san.

—Eres una monada —le dijo el portador del sharingan con una sonrisa que ruborizó por completo el rostro de ella—. No sabía que eras una Hyūga.

Sakura se rió nerviosa.

—A-algo así…

Sasuke alzó una ceja y Naruto se rascó la cabeza con nervios.

—Es una historia larga —se excusó el rubio—, y no tenemos tiempo, teme, apresúrate con la nieve. No puedo aguantar para patearte ese culo gordo que tienes.

Sasuke volvió a su labor pensando en que esa misión era la peor tortura que se le había ocurrido a la Hokage, y recordando extrañado los orbes perlados de su compañera. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que se encontraron?

* * *

Neji se encontraba firmando unos documentos cuando un sirviente tocó la puerta del despacho.

—¿Hyūga-sama?

—Pasa, Tadashi.

El viejo canoso abrió la puerta y se adentró en la oficina de su señor.

—Disculpe la interrupción, pero una señorita lo busca.

—¿Sakura? —inquirió con un deje de esperanza.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La señorita Tenten…

Neji se extrañó ligeramente ante ese nombre que para entonces le pareció completamente desconocido. Tenía semanas sin saber nada de nada de su compañera de equipo. Ni siquiera se había presentado a su boda; y el estaba seguro de haberle enviado una invitación.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo golpeó pensando en que se había enfocado únicamente en su matrimonio y en su trabajo como líder, dejando de un lado a su equipo.

Además, la noticia de que Danzō había sido asesinado los había llenado a todos de trabajo. Un trabajo que su tío Hiashi debía de ocupar, pero al estar de misión lo dejó a cargo de la cabeza del clan. Recordó con amargura que aquella mañana se había enterado de ello y de que ciertas personas indeseadas habían regresado a la aldea.

Había albergado la esperanza de que Sakura no se hubiera encontrado con él aún, pero conociendo cómo corren los chismes por la aldea lo más probable es que el inminente encuentro ya hubiese ocurrido. Bufó con molestia. No quería que Sakura tuviera el más mínimo contacto con Sasuke Uchiha. Lo aborrecía. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Quizás el hecho de que Sakura mencionara de vez en cuando su nombre entre sueños tenía algo que ver con ello.

—Enseguida voy.

Tadashi asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Neji ordenó unos papeles sobre la mesa, se ajustó su banda en la frente y se dirigió al salón.

—Neji…—murmuró ella cuando lo vio, con su caminar elegante, tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Una sombra roja cubrió su rostro cuando él depositó un casto beso en su mejilla derecha a modo de saludo.

—Tenten.

—¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo… Lamento no haber podido asistir a tu… a tu boda —le dijo con un deje de amargura que pasó desapercibido por Neji.

—No pasa nada. ¿Has tenido algún contratiempo?

—Estaba de misión —mintió. Era una suerte que Gai-sensei y Lee no le hubiesen mencionado nada a Neji sobre ella.

—Ya veo.

Los ojos castaños lo contemplaron con adoración.

—¿Te animas a una sesión de entrenamiento? Tengo unas nuevas técnicas que te harán morder el polvo.

Neji sonrió ante el reto.

—Suena bien.

* * *

—Shishi Rendan —el Kage bushin de Naruto desapareció cuando el pie de Sasuke se estampó contra su estómago. Miró sobre su hombro cómo el puño de Sakura chocaba contra el suelo. Instantes después todo bajo él comenzó a crujir y a temblar, rompiéndose en pedazos. Saltó para mantenerse a una distancia prudente con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su cuello. Definitivamente no quería conocer el sabor de esos puños.

Esquivó un par de Rasengan de Naruto y sacó seis Kunai.

—_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_ —lanzó la sombra de los tres kunai con dirección hacia Sakura. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Sasuke-kun? —posicionó un brazo extendido al frente y otro hacia atrás— ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten! —su cuerpo empezó a girar rápidamente y a liberar chakra por diferentes puntos para protegerse del ataque.

Itachi desde un árbol activó el Sharingan.

—Impresionante.

En un instante Sakura apareció junto a Sasuke y se enzarzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Taijutsu.

—¡Shannarooo! —el puño de Sakura se estampó contra el clon de Sasuke. Chasqueó la lengua cuando el rostro perfecto de él desapareció dejando un tronco de sustitución.

—¡Sakura-chan! —la susodicha saltó ágilmente antes de que el Rasen Shuriken colisionara contra ella. Cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió tenía las venas marcadas alrededor.

—Byakugan.

Tres clones de Naruto por detrás y tres por enfrente. Sonrió de lado, e ignorándolos, saltó con un puño hirviendo en chakra azul para golpear al verdadero Naruto que se hallaba sobre ella preparando un nuevo Rasengan con otro clon. La mandíbula del rubio se descuadró y dos cascadas de agua descendieron por sus mejillas cuando fue expulsado por los aires gracias al puñetazo.

—¡Eso dolió 'ttebayo!

—Naruto detrás de ti.

Fue muy tarde cuando el portador del Kyūbi volteó y un Chidori a centímetros de distancia. Una mano se colocó en su hombro y Naruto fue consciente de las numerosas vueltas que dio dentro del Hakkeshou Kaiten de Sakura.

—Kage bushin no jutsu.

Miles de Naruto vestidos de naranja y negro rodearon a Sasuke y a Sakura en forma de coliseo. Espalda con espalda, los dueños de dōjutsu golpeaban a los clones reales que se les venían encima.

—Sakura a tu izquierda.

Su puño liberó chakra de golpe contra el Naruto que venía con la intención de noquearla.

—Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu —el dragón de fuego que salió por la boca de Sasuke eliminó a más o menos la mitad de los Narutos restantes.

Su patada se dirigió con fuerza al rostro de Sakura, que escapó y con rapidez se colocó detrás de él, barriéndolo por las piernas. Sasuke saltó para evitar caer y se encontró con ambas manos de Sakura cerca de él apuntando a su pecho.

—Hakke…—la pupila blanca de Sakura se dilató aún más, pronunciando el Byakugan en sus ojos— ¡Hasangeki! —sus palmas liberaron una onda de chakra blanco que mandó a volar a Sasuke por los aires estampándolo contra un árbol.

Con el entrecejo unido, claramente cabreado por el daño, la pupila negra de él se fue transformando hasta convertirse totalmente en roja con aspas oscuras.

—_Se está poniendo serio_ —pensó Itachi desde su sitio.

Sasuke alzó un brazo al cielo, que se estaba transformando en una ventisca electrizante terrible. El sonido de miles de pájaros y truenos mezclándose en la palma de la mano del sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha inundó el campo de entrenamiento. Itachi unió sus cejas sorprendido de que Sasuke estuviera a punto de utilizar ésa técnica.

—Ōdama…—el Naruto original y un clon suyo idéntico, corrían a toda velocidad hacia Sasuke con un enorme bola de chakra azul en las manos entrelazadas.

—Kirin.

—…¡RASENGAN!

Antes de que ambos ataques colisionaran, Sakura lanzó en el lugar donde se encontrarían, cientos de kunai con sellos camuflajeados por pétalos de cerezo.

—Sakura… Fubuki no Jutsu —un kunai más grande y afilado que todos los anteriores, salió de sus manos en dirección a Naruto y a Sasuke. Ninguno reparó en el hecho de que ese Kunai en especial tenía guindado un sello explosivo que haría explotar los anteriores.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el campo de entrenamiento, advirtiendo a algunos guardias y llamando la atención de la aldea. La unión del Kirin, con el Ōdama Rasengan y el Fubuki no Jutsu causó una explosión terriblemente gigantesca. El humo no se hizo esperar y las llamas de fuego adornaron los árboles del bosque.

Itachi achicó sus ojos tratando de ver con el Sharingan lo que había sucedido, sin tener éxito. Había demasiado humo como para verificar con claridad qué había pasado. Sintió lástima de la persona que recibió el ataque de lleno.

Cuando el humo empezó a disipar, las siluetas de los integrantes del equipo siete se fueron haciendo más visibles.

Los tres cuerpos estaban recostados en la nieve con una que otra herida sumadas a las quemadas que el ataque produjo. Los ojos de Sakura contemplaban el ocaso del cielo mientras que Naruto descansaba con los párpados cerrados. Sasuke mantenía la expresión de parsimonia en el rostro.

—Aún no he acabado contigo teme idiota… Sólo espera a que coja fuerzas 'ttebayo…

Una gota de sudor descendió por la frente de Itachi.

—Hn…

—Me parece que ha sido un empate —declaró el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa socarrona cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el equipo siete.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No viste como le pateé el trasero al teme?

Sakura se carcajeó con una mano en la boca.

—Por supuesto que no, Naruto. Estaba muy ocupado viendo como yo los hacía morder el polvo…

Sasuke sonrió de lado al escucharla y se levantó.

—Vamos a comer. Yo invito.

Los tres pares de ojos lo observaron como si de pronto hubiese decidido pintarse las uñas de las manos y los pies de color púrpura.

Naruto se levantó con rapidez y colocó una palma en la frente de Sasuke.

—¿Tienes fiebre teme? —un tic tembló en su ojo.

—No hagas que me arrepienta usuratonkachi…

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Naruto cuando colocó su brazo rodeando los hombros de su mejor amigo. Sakura esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se levantó para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo, que habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos. El otro brazo de Naruto descansó alrededor del cuello de Sakura y el equipo siete se encaminó al Ichiraku ramen luego de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento.

Itachi los observó sin moverse por unos segundos con una sonrisa sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Uchiha-san, ¿no viene?

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi contemplaron a la de cabello rosado antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Aprovecharé que mi otouto está de buenas. Muero de hambre.

—Imbécil…—murmuró Sasuke.

* * *

—Sakura.

Sakura alzó la mirada de su plato y contempló interrogante a Sasuke.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó refiriéndose a sus ojos.

Los dedos de ella apretaron con fuerza los palillos inconscientemente. Naruto, a su lado, se tensó. No sabía por qué, pero no le apetecía contarle acerca de eso a Sasuke… todavía no.

—Ehm… verás… lo que pasó fue que…

—Sakura.

El rostro de ella palideció y contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Naruto sintió como varias gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro cuando escuchó esa voz. Itachi los veía curiosos y Sasuke sólo tenía una ceja alzada.

—N-Neji…—murmuró ella cuando se dignó a girar el rostro.

—Neji, ¿qué sucede? —el corazón de Sakura se oprimió sin saber el por qué cuando vio que Tenten estaba detrás de su esposo, cogiéndole por el brazo.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con más rapidez y su palpitar se aceleró a una velocidad increíble. Le aterrorizó pensar que los presentes pudieran escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Uchiha.

—Hyūga.

Los ojos blancos de Neji escrutaron los oscuros de Sasuke con una expresión de aversión que Itachi cogió en el aire.

—_Problemas…_—pensó el mayor, oliendo el sentimiento de antipatía que revoloteaba entre esos dos.

—Sakura.

La susodicha observó la gélida mirada de Neji y su corazón se hizo más pequeño. ¿Por qué Neji la miraba de _ésa_ manera? ¿Y por qué estaba cogido de la mano con Tenten? Un revoltillo de sentimientos hizo mella en su interior. Rabia, tristeza, _celos_. Todo mezclado en su pobre estómago.

Inner Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios dentro de su mente.

—Volvamos a casa. Ya —demandó Hyūga, comenzando a caminar sin esperarla—. No podré acompañarte a casa Tenten, nos vemos —se despidió aún más indiferente de su compañera que sólo atino a asentir con una expresión de melancolía. Neji nunca sería suyo.

Con nervios, Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y siguió los pasos de su esposo sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Neji…—lo llamó ella cuando estuvieron dentro de la enorme casa.

Pero él ni se dignó a mirarla. Siguió caminando con su porte elegante hasta la habitación que compartían y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Sakura lo continuó persistente.

—Hyūga, te estoy hablando —la voz estridente de Sakura caló los tímpanos de Neji.

La indiferencia de su esposo hizo que los ojos blanquecinos de Sakura comenzaran a reunir lágrimas dentro de los párpados. Apretó sus puños por la impotencia que le causaba la frialdad adquirida por Neji. Dios. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable en momentos como ese.

Neji se acercó cuando vio las lágrimas golpeando sus ojos y colocó la fría palma de su mano sobre la mejilla tersa y tibia de ella.

—Qué diablos me estás haciendo…

Su aliento cálido chocó contra la frente de Sakura y ella lo miró con los ojos aguados, sonrojada por la corta distancia que los separaba.

—Por qué…

—¿Tan infeliz eres?

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras. La amargura impresa en la oración acompañada por aflicción.

La palabra infeliz taladró sus oídos. Infeliz no era. Desdichada. Se había sentido desdichada. Pero al principio. Cuando pensó que la vida junto a Neji sería nefasta. Comprobó que se había confundido cuando empezó a conocerlo mejor. Cuando comenzaron a entrenar y pasar más tiempo junto al otro. Sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Se divertía de una manera extraña cuando compartían su tiempo.

Neji era gentil y hasta dulce cuando se lo proponía. Le tenía paciencia –a pesar de que inconscientemente, Sakura trataba agotarla para su propia diversión- e intentaba complacerla en casi todo. Entrenaba con ella cuando no estaba ocupado con asuntos del clan y aunque no estaba en casa siempre, se esmeraba por hacerla sentir cómoda con pequeños detalles. Algo que Neji sí era, detallista.

—Pensé que lo sería —admitió apenada—, pero me sorprendió descubrir todo lo contrario… Me divierto… cuando estoy contigo. Me gusta.

—No me mientas.

—No lo estoy haciendo —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —soltó con rabia— Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Uchiha Sasuke. Lo quieres.

Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron por la impresión. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Neji se refería a que ella seguía sintiendo ese-tipo-de-cosas por él? La mente de Sakura dio una patada en el engranaje y comenzó a recordar todo lo vivido aquella tarde antes de concretar lo que le diría.

—Tienes razón…—la mirada de Neji se ensombreció de repente—, le quiero. Pero no de la manera que crees. Hace tiempo sentí muchas cosas por él, tantas que a penas y puedo recordarlas. Fue una época bonita. Pero el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, así como los sentimientos —tomó aire antes de seguir—. Es cierto que lo quiero. Pero de la misma manera de la que quiero a Naruto. Como mis hermanos. Porque eso es lo que son. Nuestros lazos están atados con muchísima fuerza.

Neji indagó en sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira, algo que le dijera que no estaba siendo sincera con él, en vano. Nada. Lo único que los ojos de Sakura reflejaban era inocencia y sinceridad.

Los dedos de Neji limpiaron el rastro de lágrimas que adornaban los alrededores de los ojos blancos de su mujer. Apartó un poco el rostro sin quitar las manos de sus mejillas. Su semblante parecía perdido, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ella.

—Dame tu permiso —susurró fervientemente.

—¿De qué? —su ceño se frunció levemente, sin comprender. Sus ojos fijos en la boca húmeda de Neji.

—A tocarte. A ser mía. Por favor, Sakura…—el cuchicheo suplicante aturdió la mente de ella.

El rostro de Sakura se inclinó instintivamente hacia Neji, guiado por el deseo de besarlo. Él estampó sus labios contra los de ella con pasión, guiándola con cuidado hasta la cama. La kunoichi siguió sus pasos tambaleándose, turbada por el repentino deseo de intimar con él.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura cuando Neji chupó con vehemencia su labio inferior. El corazón se le disparó y bombeó sangre por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en gran parte en su rostro. Un deseo ardiente e intenso le invadió el vientre, haciéndola sentir cosquillas.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo? —el cálido aliento de Neji envolvió sus labios y la estrechó con más fuerza contra él. Sakura gimoteó cuando sintió el prominente bulto de sus pantalones contra su intimidad.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras su yo interno gritaba triunfante con sangre chorreando por los orificios de la naríz y un puño alzado a modo de victoria. Los ojos pálidos de su pareja la hipnotizaron antes de que su rostro se inclinara nuevamente para alcanzar sus labios en un beso demandante. Los labios de él se acoplaron rápidamente a los de ella, exigentes, firmes y lentos.

Las manos de Neji le quitaron la camisa muy despacio rozando a propósito la yema de sus dedos con la tersa piel de su mujer. Sus besos se extendieron por su mandíbula, barbilla y garganta, disfrutando del exquisito sabor de su piel. Sakura suspiró extasiada con el presentimiento de que iba a estallar del deseo en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo podía Neji causarle tantas sensaciones unidas? Lo quería. Y lo quería ya, en ese preciso instante. Sin importarle nada.

—Sakura…

La susodicha abrió los ojos, nublados del placer.

—¿Mmm? —fue lo único 'coherente' que logró salir de sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —la voz alarmada de Neji la trajo de regresó a la tierra.

—_**¡Mejor que bien, shannaro!**_ —escuchó Sakura en su mente.

Notó entonces que un leve temblor se había apoderado de sus manos y que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar bien. Sus mejillas del color del fuego ardían con tanta potencia que casi dolían.

—No estás preparada aún —murmuró él con una mirada dulce mientras la acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. Su voz volvió a ser gentil, dejando atrás el tono frío y áspero con el que se había dirigido a ella en el Ichiraku.

—L-lo siento…—balbuceó avergonzada—, yo… yo…—su rostro del color de un tomate— quiero… hacerlo…

Una sonrisa-para-corazones se plantó en las facciones de Neji y Sakura estuvo a punto de tener un infarto. Esas sonrisas de él eran un atentado contra su salud mental.

—Y lo haremos, sin prisas. Aún no es momento. Perdóname por incumplir mi palabra de no tocarte… No pude resistirme.

—_Yo tampoco_ —pensó ella.

—Deja de morderte el labio y ponte la pijama, es tarde ya —le ordenó separándose de ella—. Voy a tomar una ducha…_ bien fría_.

Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño y se quedó unos segundos más allí, sentada en la cama, sin camisa y ruborizada desde la planta de los pies hasta el cabello más largo de su melena.

¡¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

No me mateeeen xD El lemon viene pronto, se los prometo, pero aún no era tiempo hahaha. Siento que después de que lean este capítulo habrán varios carteles pegados por ahí pidiendo por mi cabeza…

Este cap me gustó bastante n.n me pareció buena idea incluir algo del equipo siete en la historia y pues esa pelea estuvo algo reñida. Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por todos los bonitos comentarios del capítulo anterior, son increíble.

Nos leemos prontito, pinky promise! Un besito para todos ustedes!


	7. 6 —Noticias

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

.

**6**

**N**oticias

.

.

Recostada en su fría y enorme cama, Sakura resopló con fastidio. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero asumía que no pasaba del mediodía. Unos minutos más de ociosidad y estaba segura de que se arrancaría cabello por cabello hasta quedar completamente calva.

La razón era bastante simple: no tenía nada que hacer. Absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera había pacientes enfermos en el hospital que necesitaran de sus atenciones. Incluso, con una rapidez bastante impropia de ella cuando se trataba de estas _aburridísimas_ tareas, había acabado con los quehaceres diarios que se le encargaban a la esposa del líder del clan más antiguo de Konoha.

Su cordura se encontraba en el borde de un acantilado, peligrosamente pensando en hacer una cosa estúpida para poder matar la horrible sensación de anhelo, soledad y pereza que colmaba su alma. Sentimientos espeluznantes. Que aunque se negara a admitirlo en voz alta y clara, sabía de sobra que era gracias a la ausencia de su marido.

A la mañana siguiente del vergonzoso 'incidente', había despertado _sola_ en la cama, buscando inconscientemente la calidez del cuerpo de Neji. Su sorpresa fue bastante grande –y para nada grata-, cuando se enteró por su maestra (porque el muy condenado ni una notica dejó) que Neji había partido a una misión.

El impresionante vacío que la atormentaba en esos momentos de soledad era inverosímil.

Lo único que sonaba menos aburrido que quedarse todo el día contemplando el techo de su habitación sin una gota de sueño, era ponerse a contar los segundos de las horas que faltaban para volver a verlo —y no tenía duda de que si no ocurría algo en su desanimada tarde comenzaría a hacerlo. Las ganas de estar con él le carcomían las entrañas.

Hasta había pensado en pasar una tarde de chicas con Ino. Hacía bastante que no pasaba tiempo con su mejor amiga y le pareció una buena idea ponerse al día con los chismes de la aldea, inclusive podrían tomar unas cuantas copitas de sake, ¿por qué no? Pero claro, el destino y la suerte parecían haber hecho un trato para darle la espalda a Sakura, así lo había decidido cuando se enteró de que 'la puerca' estaba fuera de Konoha, en una misión. La Godaime se había encargado de encomendarle misiones a todos sus compañeros menos a ella.

Recordó con desgana cómo había hecho y deshecho Konoha en la mañana buscando a alguien para entrenar, en vano. Había buscado como loca a sus dos mejores amigos y la decepción de no encontrarlos ni en casa de Naruto, ni en la de Sasuke, ni en Ichiraku fue igual o peor que enfrentar la realidad de que todos en Konoha estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para no prestarle la más mínima atención a ella.

Ni siquiera el Viejo-Arrugado-Hyūga tenía alguna tarea que la entretuviera.

Consideró ponerse a hornear algo sabroso para cuando Neji regresara de su misión, pero desechó la idea rápidamente cuando imaginó el desastre que ocasionaría y del que luego tendría que ocuparse. Ni de coña. Nada peor que limpiar lo que uno ensucia.

Hasta su Inner se había quedado dormida.

Definitivamente hoy era el día de ignorar a Sakura Haruno por todos los medios posibles. Le pareció que todos sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para evadirla, aunque fuese un pensamiento lo suficientemente ridículo como para tenerlo en cuenta.

Un _minúsculo_ ruido en el piso inferior la alertó. Si no fuese por sus desarrollados sentidos, Sakura no hubiese sido capaz de percatarse de él. Sus músculos se tensaron al instante y se apresuró a coger el kunai que tenía siempre escondido bajo su almohada, en caso de que un intruso no deseado apareciera de la nada a mitad de su sueño. Una manía que había cogido desde su regreso a la aldea tras aquel tormentoso mes que estuvo cautiva.

Con paso felino y escondiendo su chakra, descendió por las escaleras con el sigilo que todo shinobi posee. Vale, vale, todo shinobi menos Naruto.

Cerró los ojos al instante que bombeaba chakra ligeramente a sus pupilas. Las venas se marcaron en su sien y fue capaz de contemplar el flujo de chakra de una persona dentro del estudio de su esposo, al parecer buscando algo entre los papeles. El chakra frío del la figura le caló los huesos. Se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Era un hombre robusto y alto, de contextura parecida a la de Ibiki Morino. Acercó su mano hacia la manilla de la puerta para encarar al ladrón cuando unos pasos en la entrada de su casa distrajeron su atención: los alaridos del rubio más hiperactivo y ruidoso de la aldea resonaron en toda la casa llamando su nombre y exigiendo que le abriera la puerta.

El instante de distracción le permitió a la persona escaparse por la ventana del estudio. Se apresuró a adentrarse en el despacho, con la esperanza de coger a quien-quiera-que-fuese antes de que se escabullera. Pero por supuesto, su suerte parecía mofarse de ella una vez más, pues la estancia estaba completamente vacía.

Sólo había algunos papeles revueltos sobre el escritorio de madera oscura.

Fue cuestión de segundos para tener a Sasuke a su lado, seguido por Naruto en un santiamén.

—¿Quién estuvo aquí? —preguntó Sasuke receloso. Había sentido el chakra desconocido apenas puso un pie frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyūga, y temió internamente por su compañera de equipo.

Sakura exhaló confundida.

—No lo sé. He estado a punto de atraparlo pero os ha escuchado y se ha marchado.

—¿Quién querría meterse en la oficina de Neji 'ttebayo? —inquirió Naruto dubitativo.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa y ojeó los papeles por encima, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas cuando reparó en la fotografía suya enfundada en su precioso vestido de boda que adornaba el escritorio de su marido.

Las miradas penetrantes de sus mejores amigos sobre ella.

—No pudo haberse llevado nada relevante. Neji guarda los papeles más importantes en otro sitio. Además de que le he pillado pronto, no debe haber tenido mucho tiempo husmeando por aquí.

Sakura fue consciente de la mirada cómplice que se echaron sus compañeros de equipo pero decidió hacerse la desentendida.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué han venido? —interrogó con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta del estudio tras ella.

Naruto pareció recordar algo de pronto y golpeó su puño con su palma.

—¡Cierto, Sakura-chiiiaan! Te trajimos un obsequio.

Sasuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Un obsequio, dices? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Míralo por ti misma —le dijo el portador del sharingan cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa. Con todo el alboroto se les había quedado el regalo en la entrada.

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos cuando se encontró con el gran pino de Navidad en el suelo.

—¡Es precioso!

—Una fiesta navideña sin un árbol de Navidad no tiene sentido dattebayo…

Sakura le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora ustedes dos tendrán que ayudarme a decorarlo —soltó una risita antes de cogerlos de las manos—. Muchas gracias chicos.

Naruto rodeó su cuello con su brazo y Sasuke depositó un casto beso en su coronilla. Entre los tres cargaron el árbol y lo colocaron de manera vertical en la sala, junto al mueble blanco.

—¿Dónde está Neji 'ttebayo?

—Salió de misión hace unos días y no ha regresado aún…—murmuró con una melancolía que no pasó desapercibida para sus dos mejores amigos. Nuevamente se miraron cómplices.

—Nee, Sakura-chian… Así que, ¿qué se traen Neji y tú entre manos, eh?... Apuesto a que ya llegaron a segunda base…—le soltó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura duró cuatro segundos en captar la indirecta y se sonrojó hasta la médula cuando el recuerdo del 'incidente' del otro día llegó a su mente.

La mandíbula de Naruto tocó el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras Sasuke unía sus cejas con rudeza.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡DATTEBAYO!

—¡Shhhh! —rogó Sakura con el rostro como un tomate, tratando de taparle la boca para que ningún vecino escuchara sus gritos.

—Con que sí han pasado "cositas" entre ustedes dos 'ttebayo…—le dijo con picardía— Cuando Hina-chan se enter-

—¡NA-RU-TO! —Sakura arrastró la 'o' cuando le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla con su fuerza descomunal. Inner Sakura se despertó al instante por el ajetreo armado— Que n-no ha pasado n-n-nada entre nosotros dos…—tartamudeó tratando de arreglar la vergonzosa situación, pero el sonrojo en su rostro la delató.

—A mí me parece que sí —la acusó Sasuke con ojos pequeños, ideando en su mente varias posibles tácticas de tortura hacia 'el bastardo' que se había atrevido a poner un dedo encima de la única fémina del equipo siete.

—¡Tu cara lo dice todo, Sakura-chan! Estás más roja que Hinata-chan cuando nos besamos por primera vez…—se rió nervioso— ¡Pero no me creo que ese Neji haya roto las reglas que le impuse! Recuerdo haberle dicho claramente que tenía que pasarme un informe para pedirme permiso antes de que se le ocurriera siquiera ponerte un dedo encima… ¡Y ni un mensajito me mandó el muy teme! —comenzó a remangarse las mangas de la sudadera con una vena en la frente y un aura asesino rodeándolo— Se las verá conmigo cuando regrese de su misión 'ttebayo…

A su lado, Sasuke soltó un —hn— de aprobación.

Neji se las vería con los machos alfa del equipo siete, sin duda alguna. Naruto pensó que sería una buena idea reunirse más tarde con Kakashi-sensei para organizar cautelosamente la misión altamente peligrosa de rango-S, finalidad: hacer rodar la cabeza de Neji Hyūga. **Prohibido** fallar. **Absolutamente prohibido** que Sakura se enterara.

—Déjense de gilipolladas y ayúdenme con esto —les ordenó Sakura tratando de menguar su sonrojo, refiriéndose al arbolito de Navidad.

* * *

Tsunade apretó los labios en una línea recta. Un sentimiento de aprehensión golpeando su estómago. Sus ojos color miel se empequeñecieron contemplando los contras que estaba acarreando la nueva situación en la que se veía envuelta Konoha.

Frente a ella, los ojos negros de Itachi la observaban con solemnidad y calma.

—¿Estás **seguro** de todo lo que me acabas de decir? —cuestionó, recalcando la segunda palabra y esperando de todo corazón que la nueva información fuera solamente una broma de mal gusto.

—Totalmente.

—¿Es tu fuente confiable? —repitió, siendo bastante notoria en su esperanza de que aquello no fuese cierto.

—Hn. Le confiaría mi vida —el tono de determinación de Itachi caló los huesos de la Hokage de Konohagakure. El hermano mayor de Sasuke parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo y de su fuente. Los párpados de Tsunade se cerraron sobre los orbes al momento en que su entrecejo se unía.

—Suponiendo que todo esto es cierto, Konoha se verá implicada en una guerra shinobi dentro de tres meses. Con Akatsuki.

—La fecha se ha pautado para marzo. Kisame me informará cuándo será con exactitud. Le entregaré un documento con las fichas de todos los miembros de la organización especificando su forma de pelear y puntos débiles.

—¿Qué gana tu _amiguito _en todo esto? —preguntó audaz, con recelo.

—Joderle los planes a Akatsuki. Nunca se ha llevado demasiado bien con los demás. Menos aún con Pein y el bastardo de Madara.

Las cartas se le voltearon una vez más a Tsunade. Con Danzō muerto y los viejos del consejo tras las rejas, había pensado que el futuro de su aldea sería mucho más pacífico. La esperanza rota de un futuro sereno le hirvió la sangre. El puente de su naríz se arrugó.

—Hay algo más.

—Te escucho.

—Estos últimos días… he sentido el chakra de uno de mis antiguos compañeros merodeando la zona. Siempre que estoy a punto de pillarle desaparece. Su nombre es Hidan.

El nombre taladró los tímpanos de Tsunade y apretó sus nudillos con tanta fuerza que sus palmas palidecieron.

—ANBU —susurró con la rabia impresa en su voz. Un ninja enmascarado apareció de inmediato a su lado.

—¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

—Envía a dos de tus camaradas a hacer rondas en la residencia Hyūga. Deben estar alertas a toda hora y no dejar que ningún chakra desconocido se acerque a esa zona. Si sucede algo fuera de lo cotidiano, deben notificarlo de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

—Si, Hokage-sama. Si me lo permite, ¿a quién estamos protegiendo?

—Haruno Sakura. Confío en vosotros —el ninja desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ese cretino…—murmuró la rubia con cólera— Va tras ella…

Itachi la miró sin la necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería, estaba al tanto de todo. Hidan iba a por ella, eso era lo único seguro en la ola de problemas que se avecinaba contra Konoha. El hecho de que Sakura se escapara de su apresamiento —o de que la rescataran— había sido sólo el hincapié para desarrollar una enfermiza obsesión sobre ella.

Itachi sabía que Hidan nunca antes había deseado tanto ofrecer a alguien a Jashin-sama como la deseaba ofrecer a ella. Y cuando Hidan se proponía algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el asesino religioso fuera a por ella. E Itachi deseaba que cuando llegara ese momento Sakura estuviera bien preparada para poder hacerle frente; o en su defecto, que estuviese acompañada por alguien que pudiera darle muerte a Hidan.

—Maldición…

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el insistente toqueteo de la puerta principal despertó a Sakura. Los reiterados golpes sólo cesaron cuando abrió la puerta de madera, vestida únicamente por una bata y sus pantuflas. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y los ojos pequeños por sueño.

—¡Hasta que te dignas, frente de marquesina! —gruñó Ino con una vena en la frente y un puño alzado.

—¿I-Ino? ¿No ves qué hora es? —ahogó un bostezo— Por si no lo sabes son las dos de la madrugada…—le murmuró somnolienta, tallándose los ojos.

—¡Y encima me recriminas! Malagradecida…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, cerda? Baja la voz o despertarás a los vecinos —le dijo confundida.

Ino inhaló antes de continuar.

—Sai fue a la misión con Neji, ¿recuerdas?

—Creo…—soltó ya más despierta.

—Vale. Pues Sai ya regresó.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Y Neji, dónde está?! —el tinte de desespero que coloreó las palabras de Sakura hizo sonreír a su mejor amiga.

—A eso era a lo que venía, frentona. Neji está en la clínica, sufrió unas herid- —Ino no pudo terminar de relatarle los sucesos a Sakura, pues esta ya había saltado sobre un tejado y había echado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la clínica de Konoha. La rubia suspiró con cansancio— -as. Pero no es nada grave. Sólo se fue a examinar… estas amigas de hoy en día… abandonándote en mitad de la noche en una zona solitaria… pfff…—masculló con un tic nervioso en el ojo encaminándose de regreso a su hogar. Ya se las cobraría a la frentona esa por haberla dejado a su suerte.

* * *

Sakura corrió por los pasillos del hospital en sus pantuflas hasta la sala donde solían tener a los ninjas recién llegados de misiones para verificar sus heridas y salud. Buscó con desespero el rostro imponente de su marido entre todos los shinobis que estaban siendo atendidos hasta que lo encontró, y contuvo el aliento: de pie, sin el chaleco que lo identificaba como jōnin de Konoha, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y con unos leves raspones adornando su rostro color crema.

Sus ojos pálidos se cristalizaron y corrió hacia él antes de lanzarse contra su pecho. Los brazos de Neji la recibieron con sorpresa acunándola en un abrazo sobreprotector; sus labios descansaron en la melena rosada mientras la acariciaba con movimientos suaves.

—Volviste…—susurró ella, dándose cuenta de la falta que le había hecho ese aroma masculino que desprendía de su ropa.

Neji alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás triste porque esperabas que muriera en la misión y no fue así? —le respondió con diversión.

Sakura lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

—No seas pesado…—recriminó limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió tocando suavemente las heridas de su cara con chakra verde en las yemas de sus dedos.

—Son sólo rasguños. Nada importante.

Una ceja rosada se alzó cuando sintió el chaleco verde sobre su cuerpo.

—Idiotas…—farfulló Neji viendo que los hombres del equipo con el que había trabajado en la última misión le echaban miraditas al cuerpo de su mujer únicamente cubierto por una bata de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Sakura sonrió ingenua pensando que se lo había colocado para protegerla del frío del invierno.

—Te extrañé…—le confesó con el corazón palpitando a mil por minuto.

Los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa y se estamparon contra los suyos en un beso demandante. Había estado deseando esa cercanía desde que se marchó de su casa días atrás; el simple hecho de que Sakura lo haya extrañado tanto como él a ella llenó su interior con un cálido sentimiento de felicidad. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y no le dio tiempo de corresponder el beso, pues él ya se había separado con una sonrisa ladina.

—Volvamos a casa, cariño —la tomó de la mano con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñequita a la que podría romper con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Sakura sólo pudo asentir avergonzada, con la mano masculina de Neji envolviendo la suya posesivamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Esta capítulo salió un poco corto, pero trataré de compensarlo con el siguiente ^^

Se acerca cada vez más el lemmon kukuku estará entre el capítulo que viene y el otro, así que ¡prepárense! Les avisaré al principio del capítulo para que cojan un tupperware con palomitas de maíz y un refresco…

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí abajito, y quería aprovechar para agradecerle con todo mi corazón a Angelique18, que muy amablemente se ofreció a betear este capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias nena! n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y pues nos leemos pronto chicas (y chicos -?- hahaha).

Besitos embarrados en chocolate para todos!


	8. 7 —Navidad

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

_._

__**A**gradecimientos: Muchísimas gracias a **GIZETLEO**, NinaYuriko, **Addicted-trancer**, Minene Uryuu,** Yoouarebeautiful**, Bloddy cherry, **You Death Love**, Rose Garrell, **SaoriTsukiko240891**, kamy0709, **MariFlores**, vanessa121010,** Kisame Hoshigaki**, Mariana Okazaki, **Sakura Hatsu**, Kaor23, **Love and Dead**, pekearocanlover, **Inariama-chan**, katha4792,** Valerys**, sabaku no lisseth, **AliRin**, Xiime, **DauwMalfoy**, Akatsuna no Hinatita, **darkzuryan**, a los anónimos, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la colocaron en favoritos n.n God bless you!

.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Contenido altamente erótico.

.

.

**7**

**N**avidad

.

.

—¡Cerda! Qué bueno que llegaste —le sonrió Sakura de oreja a oreja, con Neji a su lado. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió un bentō decorado con estilo navideño y un lazo dorado envolviéndolo— ¿Y esto? —inquirió confundida cogiendo la envoltura.

—Es un kazunoko*. Se supone que Neji y tú deben comerlo. Es para que la _cigüeña_ les traiga bastantes bebés —se carcajeó guiñándole el ojo.

La expresión de Sakura fue todo un poema, ruborizada del cabello a los pies. Neji soltó una imperceptible risa y le pidió a Ino que los acompañara hasta el salón, donde estaban el resto de los invitados.

—Ya es hora —le susurró Sakura a su esposo con cara de estar a punto de cometer una travesura. Un tic tembló en su ojo perlado al recordar lo que haría a continuación. Y la amenaza que le había hecho su mujer si no cumplía con su deseo.

* * *

—_Ya te dije que no._

—_¡Oh, Neji! No seas un aguafiestas._

—_No eres tú el que va a ir vestido con_… 'eso'_ —gruñó señalando una caja abierta sobre la cama que guardaba unas prendas de vestir de lo más bochornosas._

—_¿Qué tiene? Yo usaré estas. Además, te ves bonito usándolas._

_Neji frunció el ceño._

—_Dije que no, y se acabó la conversación._

_Sakura infló sus mejillas con disgusto. Un bombillo se prendió sobre su cabeza cuando ideó un malévolo plan…_

—_Señor Hyūga…_

_Su marido alzó una ceja antes de escrutarla por el repentino cambio de tono. Esa voz no le gustó para nada…_

—_Si no lo haces, no tendré otra opción…—los ojos de él se achicaron._

—_¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

—_Fácil. Si no lo haces, te dejaré sin descendientes._

—_No eres capaz —sonrió él socarrón._

—_No dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima jamás, lo juro por el nombre de mi shishou. Y si te atreves siquiera a acercarte a dos metros de distancia a mí formaré un complot con Naruto y Sasuke para que te muelan a punta de Rasengan's y Chidori's y le diré al Viejo Hyūga que no puedo estar contigo porque eres… un hombre impotente —una sonrisa malévola se extendió por el rostro de Sakura y Neji la miró entre incrédulo y horrorizado._

—_Sabes que eso no es cierto._

—_¿Lo sé?_

—_Hn —suspiró resignado—, está bien Sakura, lo haré. Pero esto te costará…—ella lo miró curiosa—, una buena tanda de besos…—le dijo antes de lanzarse contra sus labios._

* * *

Y así fue como terminó el gran genio portador del byakugan. Vestido con un traje rojo, una barba blanca, peluca blanca, gorro de Navidad y un sombrero rojo. A su lado, Sakura con unas astas de mentira sobre su cabeza, un traje de cuerpo completo color marrón y una nariz roja en su rostro. Santa Claus y Rodolfo el reno.

—Feliz Navidad…—murmuró Neji con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas frente a todos sus amigos. La expresión de todos era digna de fotografía.

Tsunade tenía los labios apretados luchando para no dejar salir una carcajada, Hideki lo miraba con un tic en el ojo, Hiashi tenía los ojos ensanchados y un sonrojo adornaba las tiernas mejillas de Hinata acompañada por una sonrisa pequeña. Naruto se carcajeaba como nunca en su vida mientras que Sasuke a su lado se tapaba los ojos negando con la cabeza, claramente decepcionado por el comportamiento del líder del clan Hyūga y de su esposa. Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara al momento que Ino se partía de la risa en el suelo. Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza diciendo que lo más probable era que la problemática de Sakura lo hubiese arrastrado a esa situación.

Gai disfrazado de duende y Lee vistiendo un traje de galleta horneada navideña los contemplaban con lágrimas en los ojos y un puño elevado en el aire.

—¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

—Sakura…—murmuró el abuelo de Neji con el ceño fruncido.

—Hideki-sama, ando en cubierta, soy el reno de Papá Noel.

Sakura golpeó levemente las costillas de Neji con su codo. Neji arrugó el puente de la naríz y con los ojos cerrados gruñó un: —…jo, jo, jo…

Entonces fue demasiado para los invitados, que se carcajearon hasta doblarse de la risa. Incluso el Viejo Hyūga había soltado una risita de diversión. Neji maldijo a su mujer por lo bajo y se juró a si mismo que la haría pagar por esto más tarde…

Sakura comenzó a repartir los regalos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ver a Neji así de cabreado le parecía lo más gracioso del mundo.

—Shishou —llamó con una dulce voz—, este es para usted, a pesar de que se ha portado muy mal este año ¿verdad Santa?

El párpado izquierdo de Neji tembló mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó la Hokage sorprendida— Son bombones… ¡DE SAKE! —los ojos de Tsunade se convirtieron en corazones mientras abrazaba a su alumna— ¡Gracias!

—Sensei —llamó Neji tras haberse quitado la molesta barba y peluca (aunque Sakura lo había obligado a permanecer con el sombrero), tendiéndole un regalo cuadrado a él y uno igual a Lee.

Ambos abrieron los regalos con lágrimas en los ojos y gritaron de la emoción cuando vieron un par de camisas que decían "Que la llama de la juventud brille por siempre!".

—¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chiiiaaaan! —chilló Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna mientras desenvolvía su paquete anaranjado. A su lado, Hinata abría una bolsita color turquesa. Los ojos del rubio brillaron con alegría cuando contempló el cupón de ramen gratis de Ichiraku entre sus manos— ¡Este es el mejor regalo del mundo 'ttebayo!

—Me encanta…—murmuró Hinata sonrojada, con un fino collar de plata en las manos que tenía una H guindada—…es precioso, primo, Sakura-chan.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó la anfitriona—, este es para ti.

El portador del Sharingan observó el paquete negro con lazo rojo que Sakura le había entregado. Un sentimiento cálido de alegría inundó su corazón y la abrazó, bajo la mirada recelosa de Papá Noel.

—Gracias, Sakura…—le susurró al oído. Abrió la envoltura con cuidado, temiendo dañarlo. Un nuevo set de kunais y shurikens con el emblema del clan Uchiha grabado en cada uno de ellos.

—Kakashi-sensei… —el susodicho alzó la vista de su libro para observar el libro color rosado pastel que marcaba en letras amarillas "Icha Icha _Yuri_". Un involuntario derrame de sangre descendió a gran velocidad por los orificios de su naríz—, es el volumen nuevo de los libros de Jiraiya-sama. Aún no sale a la venta.

—Que Dios te bendiga, Sakura —dijo el jōnin emocionado entre balbuceos, con su nueva lectura en manos.

Y así siguieron repartiendo los regalos. Shikamaru obtuvo una nueva tabla de shōgi, Ino no sacó su regalo de la bolsa pero a juzgar por su rostro sonrojado cuando vio el obsequio se sacaron varias conclusiones de lo que podía haber allí dentro, "Santa" le regaló un suéter de lana a Sai ya que su ropa no lo abrigaba bien y parecía necesitarlo, Shizune recibió un cupón de promoción para pasar un fin de semana gratis hospedada en un hotel con aguas termales e Itachi agradeció que le regalaran un bono para canjear los dangos más caros de Konoha.

* * *

—No ha ido tan mal —murmuró Sakura ahogando un bostezo. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada y Neji y ella se habían encargado de recoger todo y dejarlo limpiecito luego de que el último invitado se hubiese marchado. La integrante del equipo siete soltó una carcajada cuando recordó a Kakashi y a Sasuke cargando entre ambos a un borracho Naruto que babeaba y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles acerca de ser Hokage y de casarse con Hinata—. Estoy exhausta…

Unos torneados brazos rodearon su cintura por atrás. Su corazón brincó del susto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente cuando reconoció el familiar aroma masculino inundar sus fosas nasales.

—Yo aún no te he dado tu regalo…—le susurró un cálido aliento contra su lóbulo. Los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron al instante.

—¿R-regalo? —un nudo se le instaló en la garganta con la mente en crisis— _**Ahora sí que se vino la buena frentona, ¡nos van a floretear la flor, si sabes a lo que me refiero…!**__ No digas estupideces idiota…_—pero la verdad era que los nervios de Sakura estaban a flor de piel imaginándose el posible regalo que su esposo tendría para ella. ¿Acaso había decidido ya enviarle una carta a la cigüeña? Oh por Dios.

Una risita divertida le caló los huesos.

—Tienes que decirme qué es lo que estás pensando. Estás roja como un tomate…

—N-nada. Pensé que no nos íbamos a regalar nada tú y yo.

—¿Por qué no?

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no? Pensó ella, confundida.

—No puedes darme nada.

—¿Por qué? —repitió él.

—Porque yo no te he comprado nada, y me sentiré terrible si recibo algo sin darte nada —le soltó ella con culpabilidad y vergüenza.

—No se trata de dar para recibir. Es un detalle. No seas malagradecida que me ha salido del corazón.

—Vale, vale.

—Mira —Neji la jaló suavemente por la mano hasta el estudio. Una vez allí, Sakura notó que sobre la mesa había una caja de cartón con huecos y un tierno lazo azul celeste adornándolo. Se escuchaban leves gemidos y gruñidos desde el interior del obsequio. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y sus orbes plateados se cristalizaron cuando extrajo al cachorrito de pelaje marrón del interior.

Bruno movió la cola contento y acercó el hocico hasta el rostro de ella intentando lamerlo.

—¡Oh, Neji! No puedo creerlo, pero, ¿cuándo, en qué momento? ¡Bruno! Me encantaaaa —estrujó al perrito contra su pecho y sus ojos brillaron con alegría.

—Me contenta que te guste —dijo con sinceridad, sacando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un collar de perro color crema. Una placa dorada en forma de círculo brillaba en el medio con el nombre de Bruno Hyūga escrito en ella— ¿Me permites?

Sakura alejó un poco al can de su cuerpo para que Neji pudiera colocarle el collar.

—Tendrá que dormir por acá hasta que le compremos una cama decente…—habló mientras acomodaba papeles dentro de la caja de cartón.

—¿No puede mimir con nosotros? —interrogó suavemente, con ojos suplicantes. Neji le devolvió una mirada totalmente abnegada.

—Ni de coña.

Sakura resopló y le acarició la cabeza al cachorrito.

—Lo sé cariño, tu papá es un poco frío y malvado pero tranquilo que mami te va a cuidar y proteger por siempre…

Una vena se hinchó en la sien de Neji y con un tic en el ojo, se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Sakura dejó al cachorrito dormitar en sus brazos unos minutos antes de colocarlo en la improvisada cama de papeles que había hecho su marido. Con lentitud, se acercó a la mesa y se peinó el cabello con las manos mientras observaba su alrededor.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio.

—Perdona —la palabra salió rápidamente de su boca y pronto la sintió tan fuera de lugar que se arrepintió de haberla pronunciado.

—No hay razón para pedir disculpas.

—Lo sé. Pero te molesta.

Neji ensanchó los ojos y la miró como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad.

—No me molesta, para nada…—sus ojos se cerraron y pareció disfrutar de un chiste interno—…es sólo que yo también quiero morderlo.

Las mejillas de Sakura no tardaron en teñirse de rojo. ¿Cómo Neji era capaz de decirle ese tipo de cosas sin previo aviso? Un cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre y las ganas de saltarle encima empañaron sus ojos.

—Ven acá —ordenó el, palpando su muslo y ella lo obedeció de inmediato. Uno de los brazos musculosos de Neji rodearon su cintura y el otro le alzó el rostro, para poder aspirar con su naríz el camino de su clavícula a su garganta y mandíbula— Déjame hacerte el amor, Sakura —un tono de súplica involuntario impreso en sus palabras.

—…sí…—ya está. Decidido. No hay marcha atrás. Lo va a hacer. Su primera vez. Y con Neji Hyūga. Inner Sakura salta sobre un pie, canta, baila, ríe y bebe sake al mismo tiempo con una euforia nunca antes vista.

El líder del clan la alza entre brazos con una sonrisa triunfante, la lleva al dormitorio que comparten y la coloca sobre la mullida cama con infinito cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñequita de porcelana.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo —le susurró contra el oído, mordiendo el lóbulo y deslizando su cálida lengua por su garganta. Sakura contuvo el aliento y no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos ni por un instante, decidida a grabar cada minuto y cada segundo de su primera vez.

Neji comenzó a desnudarla con manos expertas, dejándola únicamente en su ropa interior blanca de encajes.

—Voy a besar tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro…—la promesa muere en su boca caliente que atrapó la de ella en un beso apasionado. Su lengua juguetona se adentró por los labios tímidos de ella de manera persuasiva, acariciando la de Sakura con vehemencia. Una de sus traviesas manos descendió hasta sus nalgas mientras la otra desabrochó con dolorosa lentitud el brassiere en la espalda. La mano sobre el trasero lo apretó suavemente contra sus caderas, sacándole un ronroneo a él y un suspiro a ella.

Sakura se estremeció bajo el pecho caliente de Neji, sintiendo el deseo palpitando bajo cada una de sus extremidades. El sujetador cayó y los pechos de Sakura quedaron a la vista de los ojos perlados de él. Su creciente erección aumentó de tamaño tras un gemido involuntario.

—Son perfectos —soltó con una sonrisa ladina, acariciando uno de los pezones duros con las yemas de sus dedos. Sakura se arqueó y un suspiro se ahogó en su boca cuando el otro pezón fue capturado por los hábiles labios de su marido. Mordisqueó un pezón con los dientes y tiró del otro con los dedos sin hacerle daño. Sakura sintió su intimidad palpitar y jaló el cabello de Neji con deseo. Él deslizó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, bajando por su vientre y caderas y la colocó finalmente en su sexo.

—Ay…—un gimoteo escapó de los labios hinchados de Sakura cuando Neji introdujo uno de sus largos dedos bajo la pantie y comenzó a trazar círculos en su clítoris. Su pupila se dilató y el byakugan se activó involuntariamente.

El deseo desbordante de Neji aumentó aún más cuando la increíble humedad de Sakura se escurrió por sus dedos. Extasiado por el deseo que causa en su mujer, le retiró la prenda y le masajeó los muslos, creando un camino de saliva con su lengua húmeda por el ombligo de ella y bajando lentamente hasta sus caderas, dejando besos en el muslo interno y acariciando su intimidad con su naríz recta. Su lengua se escapó de su boca y saboreó con devoción los labios vaginales de Sakura, mientras masajea su pie derecho con su mano. Diseñó figuras abstractas con su lengua en el punto G al momento que introdujo el dedo corazón en su interior.

Sakura gimió, se retorció y empujó la cabeza de Neji contra su sexo, sin contener el deseo y placer que esa lengua le obsequia. El trabajo de Neji continuó hasta que un líquido caliente se escapó de la abertura, siendo capturado por la boca de él. Con su expresión apacible, subió su rostro hasta el de ella y la besó con fervor y ternura mezclados.

—Eres exquisita, cariño —Neji depositó castos besos en sus mejillas ruborizadas y le mordió el labio inferior— ¿Estás segura de que quieres continuar? —la pregunta tiene un deje de ruego adornando sus palabras.

—M-más que segura…—Dios mío. Su marido era terriblemente bueno complaciendo a una mujer. La curiosidad la invadió de pronto. ¿Sería una habilidad innata o había practicado mucho con otras mujeres?

Después de deshacerse de los molestos bóxers, el líder del clan se colocó sobre su mujer apoyando todo su peso en sus antebrazos, colocados estratégicamente cada uno a los lados del rostro de Sakura. Un jadeo de admiración se ahogó en su garganta cuando contempló el erecto miembro de su esposo, y una gota de pánico inundó sus venas. ¡¿Cómo es que esa cosa iba a caber dentro de ella?! Neji acarició la entrada de su intimidad con la punta de su sexo antes de introducirlo bruscamente.

Un chillido de dolor escapó de sus labios rojos y una barrera cristalina cubrió sus ojos. Neji se quedó quieto al instante, aterrorizado por el hecho de haberle causado dolor. Sakura apretó los párpados con fuerza por el agudo dolor que la invadió y contuvo el aliento. Fue como si le hubiesen pellizcado con fuerza algo allí dentro.

—Estás muy estrecha —le dijo él, depositando besos por toda su cara— ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres que nos detengamos dímelo y lo entenderé, cariño…

—N-no… Si no lo h-hacemos así nunca avanzaremos…—rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos en un intento por acercarlo más a ella, juntando sus rostros. Neji chupó su labio inferior y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

—Muérdeme si te duele mucho…—y la besó, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía y la penetraba por segunda vez. El gemido de Sakura murió dentro de la boca de él— ¿Sigo?

—No se te ocurra detenerte ahora…

El sonrió y comenzó a salir y a entrar de ella sin detenerse. Primero deliciosamente lento y luego aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Neji gruñó del placer y la penetró con más fuerza, envolviéndolos en un placentero vaivén, deprisa y sin piedad. Sakura se retorció de placer bajo su musculoso cuerpo, jadeando. Sintió que su cuerpo está a punto de estallar en miles de fragmentos y lo hace al instante en que Neji se corre en su interior.

Se quedaron quietos por unos minutos en la misma posición, regularizando sus respiraciones, con los cuerpos perlados de sudor, los cabellos enmarañados y un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Increíble…—musitó ella anonadada. Había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida. Neji se rió entre dientes contra su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Sakura lo miró boquiabierta y con ojos ensanchados.

—¿De verdad estás preguntándome que si estoy bien?

—Sólo estoy siendo considerado, señora Hyūga.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—…q-quiero hacerlo… otra vez…—murmuró con las mejillas encendidas.

Neji esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa contra su rostro, sintiendo cómo su miembro palpitaba ante las súplicas de ella. Dios, esa mujer lo volvía tremendamente loco.

—Pequeña traviesa…

* * *

—Maldito traidor…—la voz ronca de Kakuzu resonó en la cueva con eco. Sus ojos fríos contemplaron el cadáver azul rodeado de bichos y moscas de su ex compañero con recelo.

—Kisame idiota, un.

—Tuvimos suerte de que lo hayas descubierto antes de que enviara el último mensaje a Konoha, donde decía la fecha exacta de la invasión —Pein se dirigió a Zetsu, observando los papeles que habían dentro del sobre que Kisame había intentado enviar antes de morir. Una sonrisa perversa se tatuó en su semblante—. Lejos de estropear nuestros planes, esto nos dará una terrible ventaja. Adelantaremos la invasión y Konoha no estará preparada. Sucumbirán bajo nuestro poder sin duda alguna.

A su alrededor, el resto de los integrantes de Akatsuki esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**ontinuará

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Kazunoko: Es un plato tradicional japonés que suele prepararse en fechas navideñas y simboliza la fecundidad, es decir expresa el deseo de un nacimiento en el transcurso del año.

Pooor fin, dirán algunas –por no decir que todas, hahaha. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el lemon tanto como me gustó a mí! Sinceramente disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, el tema de la Navidad me emociona bastante y me divertí mucho pensando en los regalos que debía recibir cada quien n.n

Estoy pensando en cambiar el rating de este fic a 'M', porque en los siguientes capítulos vendrán más escenas eróticas como esta. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Ojalá haya alcanzado sus expectativas! Nos leemos prontito n.n matta ne!


	9. 8 —Verdades

**M**aktub

.

**N**eji**S**aku

.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

.

**Maktub**: Es una frase popular árabe que quiere decir "estaba escrito", es decir significa que algo estaba destinado a ser o a ocurrir.

.

**S**ummary:

**T**ras un mes de estar cautiva en una de las bases ocultas de Akatsuki, Sakura es rescatada por un escuadrón ANBU. El hecho de que ha quedado ciega lleva a Tsunade a tomar decisiones precipitadas: un acuerdo con Hiashi le traerá la luz de nuevo a los ojos de su alumna. Sólo que nada en la vida es gratis, y Hiashi quiere algo a cambio.

—_El pago que exijo es que Sakura-san se case con mi sobrino._

—_Hecho._

.

.

**8**

**V**erdades

.

.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar la pupila a la tenue luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, dándole de lleno en los ojos. Bostezó y se talló con pereza los orbes para remover las lagañas. Se giró esperando encontrarse con el impasible rostro durmiente de su marido, pero lo único que encontró fue una perfecta rosa roja sobre una nota encima de la mullida almohada blanca.

Extrañada, cogió la nota y leyó la elegante caligrafía de Neji:

_Sakura, buenos días. Lamento no haber esperado a que despertaras, pero la Hokage ha enviado a por mí y me he tenido que marchar con prisa. Lucías tan cansada que no me atreví a despertarte. Ha sido una noche increíble, cariño. Trataré de regresar pronto para que almorcemos juntos. __—Neji Hyūga_.

Suspiró con desgana.

No es que hubiese esperado un dulce despertar entre besos, caricias, abrazos, desayuno en la cama y quizás… una sesión de sexo matutina. Pero… no, la verdad si era eso lo que había esperado. Contempló la perfecta rosa por unos instantes antes de acercarla a los orificios de su naríz y aspirar el fresco olor de la flor.

Se dirigió con calma al baño sin reparar en su desnudez y se metió a la ducha. Dejó que el agua tibia limpiara su cuerpo y salió envuelta en una toalla. Cepilló sus dientes y peinó su largo cabello con tranquilidad. Cogió unas panties negras limpias y se las colocó bajo la camisa que Neji había utilizado la noche anterior sin preocuparse en ponerse sujetador.

Le hubiera gustado muchísimo haber despertado con él a su lado, las piernas enredadas y su cálida respiración en su cuello; justo como habían caído rendidos luego de la ardua noche de ejercicios que habían tenido. Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar lo apasionada que había sido su primera vez —y la segunda y tercera— y el agudo dolor en su entrepierna le recordó que la puritana Sakura se había ido para no volver más.

Ya había decidido lo que haría: le hornearía un pastel a Neji.

Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara y puso manos a la obra.

.

La Hokage estampó su puño de hierro contra la mesa de caoba. Una mueca de rabia adornando sus finas facciones.

—_Maldición… Esto no está nada bien…_—pensó cabreada.

Kakashi guardó su libro cuando contempló la seriedad que había tomado la conversación. Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza con fastidio y Neji la miró sin perder la calma que lo caracterizaba. Itachi trató de pensar con la mente fría.

—Kisame debía escribirme hace una semana. He de suponer que lo han descubierto y… lo eliminaron.

—Me cago en todos. Esos imbéciles podrían invadir Konoha en cualquier momento.

—Godaime-sama, lo más prudente en estos momentos es mantener la calma. Debemos actuar con la mente fría y sin alterar el orden ni infligir terror en los ciudadanos.

—Neji tiene razón. No debemos sembrar el pánico, todo debe continuar como si no pasara nada. Seguiremos con el plan que ideamos en la última reunión. Los refugios subterráneos para las mujeres, niños y enfermos deben seguir en construcción. Los ninjas tienen que seguir preparándose para la guerra que puede explotar en cualquier momento y los guardias tendrán que hacer rondas dobles. Es problemático… pero me parece la manera más viable de mantener la calma mientras nos preparamos para el ataque.

—¿No sería buena idea contactar con el Kazekage-sama? Quizás podría brindarnos refuerzos.

Tsunade chasqueó la lengua.

—Suna también debe estar en advertencia. Lo más probable es que Akatsuki vaya a por ellos en cualquier momento.

Itachi extrajo un fólder con papeles de su chaleco verde y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Ahí están archivados los datos de todos los miembros restantes de Akatsuki. La manera de atacar, los puntos débiles, los jutsus más frecuentes. Todo está ahí.

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

—Vuelvan a sus casas. Si los necesito enviaré a alguien a por ustedes. Mientras tanto prepararé una orden para que la mayoría de los shinobis permanezcan dentro de la aldea, y estar preparados en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Los cuatro jōnin asintieron y salieron uno tras otro de la oficina a excepción del líder del clan más antiguo de Konoha.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —llamó su atención.

—¿Sucede algo, Neji? —inquirió ella sin alzar la vista de los papeles que le acaba de entregar Itachi.

—En estos últimos días he sentido la presencia de varios ANBU merodeando por las tierras de mi clan. ¿Están bajo sus órdenes?

—Desde luego. Les he dado la orden desde que Itachi me informó de la presencia de Hidan.

—¿Hidan? —preguntó él con duda.

Los orbes color miel se alzaron de los archivos hasta chocar con los blancos de Neji.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó con ojos pequeños— ¿Sakura no te lo contó?

Un prolongado silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió de él. Neji sintió una piquiña de rabia en su interior que iba aumentando mientras los segundos pasaban. ¿Qué demonios era lo que su mujer había olvidado contarle?

—No me sorprende —suspiró—. Esa chiquilla siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte frente a los demás cuando por dentro no es más que un conejillo asustadizo.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? —preguntó irritado.

—Toma asiento, por favor.

Neji obedeció de inmediato.

—Hace unos meses Sakura fue raptada por dos miembros de la Akatsuki: Kakuzu y Hidan —él cabeceó. Eso sí que lo sabía—. La misión de ellos era dar con el paradero del Kyūbi, es decir, de Naruto; que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de la aldea con Hinata y Jiraiya en un entrenamiento para lograr controlar al Kyūbi, la bestia que lleva sellada dentro de él —explicó con paciencia.

—Fue un entrenamiento bastante fuerte, si me pides mi opinión. Hinata y yo pensamos varias veces que no iba a lograrlo. Pero ya sabes, Naruto siempre sorprende a la gente —agregó el sannin de cabello blanco entrando por la ventana de la oficina—. Nos hallábamos en una isla que está protegida por un jutsu antiguo. El "comandante", por así decirlo, del pequeño sitio es un viejo amigo mío y de paso, fan de mis sagas. Así que como comprenderás nos dejó entrar y utilizar el terreno como entrenamiento a cambio del nuevo volumen de mis libros.

Neji escuchó todo atentamente sin pronunciar palabra.

—Como sea. Sakura fue raptada por este par de patanes y Hidan la sometió a duras sesiones de torturas. Terribles, despiadadas y satánicas. Las heridas que tuvimos que curar cuando la rescataron fueron impresionantes, todavía se me pone la piel de gallina cuando recuerdo aquel día. Muchos de los que la estábamos atendiendo llegamos a pensar que no sobreviviría. Sus ojos fueron los más afectados… como te debes imaginar. El propósito de esos dos era sacarle información sobre el paradero de Naruto, pero Sakura se mantuvo reacia a soltar palabra —tomó un sorbo del sake que tenía sobre la mesa y prosiguió—. El hecho de haber sido rescatada antes de que Hidan terminara el ritual con el que suele ofrecer sus víctimas a su Dios fue sólo el empujoncito que le faltaba para desarrollar una extraña obsesión por ella —un suspiro con sabor a lamento escapó de sus labios—. Itachi me confesó que ha sentido su chakra rondando por la aldea últimamente, y Naruto y Sasuke me confirmaron que Sakura casi pilla a un tipo que cumple con la descripción de él husmeando en tu casa el otro día. No quiero ni imaginar qué hubiera sucedido si Sakura lo pesca estando sola en la casa.

Neji ensanchó los ojos ante el descubrimiento. Sakura no había mencionado en ningún momento haber encontrado a alguien desconocido dentro de la casa. Una pizca de decepción mojó sus venas. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

—Lo más seguro es que haya decidido ocultártelo para que no te preocupes. Pero esta es la realidad, y debes estar consciente de ella. Este tipo está obsesionado con Sakura y va tras ella. No va a detenerse hasta cumplir su objetivo. Es por ello que he dado la orden de que tu residencia esté en constante vigilancia. No voy a permitir que este gilipollas vuelva a hacerla sufrir. No me mires así que no desconfío de tus habilidades, pero sé de sobra que tú tienes muchas ocupaciones con el clan y que por ello no estás en casa todo el día…

—No —interrumpió él con la mirada perdida. Tsunade y Jiraiya lo observaron con curiosidad—. De ahora en adelante me llevaré el trabajo a casa y la entrenaré todos los días. Le agradecería que cancelara mis misiones hasta que haya pasado todo esto. Sakura necesita entrenamiento y protección, y eso es lo que le voy a dar —la determinación de su voz dejó perpleja a la Hokage. Ella achicó sus ojos pensando en qué había sido lo que impulsó al genio Hyūga a tomar esa decisión.

Jiraiya sonrió a un lado de Tsunade y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. La Hokage de Konohagakure entreabrió la boca cuando llegó a una conclusión luego de que Neji se retirara silencioso. ¿Acaso él…? ¿Ellos dos…?

—Tal parece que tu alumna ha logrado derretir el frío corazón del genio Hyūga.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Parecía ser que por lo menos había tomado una decisión correcta con respecto a esos dos.

.

Sakura meneó el trasero al compás de la música mientras batía la mezcla de harina, huevos y mantequilla en un bol.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Parecía que habían soltado a una manada de cerdos embarrialados ahí dentro. Harina esparcida por el suelo, cáscaras de huevo, manchas de chocolate por doquier. Sakura apostaba millones de ryō a que cuando Tadashi, el fiel sirviente de Neji, se enterara del desastre que la joven esposa de su señor había causado en la antes pulcra cocina, le daría un ataque cardíaco. Pobre señor Tadashi. Ya se veía a sí misma enfundada en un traje negro dándole las condolencias a la mujer del anciano.

La portadora del byakugan canturreó la letra de la movida canción colocando la mezcla que había logrado en un recipiente para hornear. Se dio media vuelta para coger la paleta que había dejado en la otra mesa y se topó de lleno con los ojos divertidos de su marido.

Se queda paralizada como una estatua y el rubor acudió a sus mejillas cuando Neji le bajó volumen al radio.

—Estás muy activa hoy.

—Dormí bien anoche —se excusó sonrojada.

—Se me ocurren varias maneras de drenar esa energía…

Sakura se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó él viendo el desastre causado por su mujer.

—Decidí hornearte un pastel… Pero me has arruinado la sorpresa. Pensé que tardarías algo más en regresar.

Neji arrugó los labios entretenido y ella se le quedó mirando nerviosa mientras se acercaba. Una cáscara en el suelo se mete en el camino del Hyūga y este cae estrepitosamente al piso, llenándose de la harina que había regada.

Uno, dos, tres segundos fue lo único que el autocontrol de Sakura pudo resistir. Y sin aguantarlo, se dobló de la risa. No había visto nada más gracioso que eso: El genio-todopoderoso-Neji, con la cabeza contra el suelo gracias a una molesta cáscara de huevo y con el cuerpo lleno de harina. Eso sí que era digno de recordar.

Las carcajadas de Sakura aumentaron cuando él se levantó con la cara roja por el golpe. Con un tic en el ojo, Neji se precipitó a su lado, cogió dos huevos y los partió sobre la cabeza de ella.

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de la cocina antes de que Sakura reaccionara y comenzara a reír de nuevo. Esta vez, Neji la acompañó y soltó una risa empalagosa que llenó de una increíble felicidad a su mujer. Sakura lo contempló anonadada y lo abrazó con una sonrisa, pensando que ese era su nuevo sonido preferido. El depositó un casto beso sobre su frente.

—Tenemos que hablar. Pero primero tomaremos una ducha.

Sakura se preguntó internamente qué sería tan importante como para que la voz de Neji se tornara tan seria. Su yo interna bailó dentro de un ula ula vestida con una falda hawaiana cuando escuchó las palabras de Neji.

_Primero tomaremos una ducha._

Neji la guió por la mano escaleras arriba y la dejó en la habitación mientras preparaba la bañera. El suave humo del agua calentó el baño por completo dándole un toque erótico que encendió a Sakura nada más de imaginarse las cosas que podían ocurrir dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Cariño? —la voz ronca de Neji la llamó desde adentro y cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que él ya está completamente desnudo—. Me encanta cómo te queda mi camisa, pero me gustaría más verte sin ella…

Le desabotonó la camisa con una tortuosa lentitud. Tras quitársela y deslizar la fina prenda íntima —besándole el muslo en el proceso—, la jaló por la muñeca con cuidado hasta dentro de la espaciosa tina. El agua caliente la mojó por completo y Neji la sentó frente a él, la espalda de ella contra su torso.

Le acarició con ternura el pelo, eliminando los rastros de yema y clara de huevo con el shampoo, masajeándole con devoción los hombros, bajando por los pechos, luego la cintura y finalmente el vientre. Sakura con ojos nublados del deseo de ser tocada por él, siente la creciente erección de Neji contra sus glúteos.

—Confío en que tu labio está delicioso, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? Me desconcentras…

—¿Y si quiero que te desconcentres?

—Cariño aún debes estar dolida de anoche, no quiero hacerte daño —le reprendió con dulzura, llegando a ser cálido. Sus manos masajeaban sus muslos internos con libido.

—Estoy bien —gruñó ella sedienta de él.

Neji se rió contra su cuello antes de hacerle un chupón.

—Vamos a comprobarlo —introdujo lentamente su dedo anular en la intimidad de Sakura y ella suspiró de placer, recostando su cabeza del hombro de Neji y entrecerrando los ojos. Su boca hambrienta buscó la de él mientras él la penetraba con su dedo. Las largas piernas de él inmovilizaron las de ella contra las paredes de la bañera aprisionándolas, teniendo más acceso a su parte más íntima.

—Mmm…

—Creo que ya está bien —murmuró con voz más ronca de lo normal, pasados unos minutos.

—_**¿Qué? ¡No, no y no!**_ ¿Por qué te detienes? —demandó.

—Tengo otros planes para ti, cariño.

Neji le tiende una mano para que se levante y la besa con pasión, recostándola contra la pared. Su lengua entra sedienta a su boca, buscando al anhelado contacto de ambas lenguas mientras sus manos se deslizan por la espalda de ella hasta las nalgas y la alzan. Sakura rodea la cintura de Neji con sus piernas y hunde sus manos en la cabellera sedosa de él.

—Eres… tan… dulce…—lo escuchó murmurar contra su boca—. Mía…

Y de una estocada la penetró.

Un gemido escapó de los labios hinchados de Sakura mientras Neji salía y entraba de ella, ronroneando. La embiste despacio hasta el fondo. A un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un instante y la vuelve a penetrar.

—Estás tan estrecha…

—N-Neji…—logra murmurar entre suspiros—, no te d-detengas…

—Eres mía —recalcó él, retirándose y penetrándola de nuevo lentamente, siguiendo con el ritmo despacio que había adquirido. Un vaivén pausado que la volvía loca. El cuerpo de ella convulsionaba de placer y después de un par de movimientos mas, la mujer de cabello rosado se corrió gimiendo una versión balbuceada del nombre de Neji. Él la embiste un par de veces más y acaba en su interior—. Joder…

.

Sakura escuchó el constante latido del corazón de Neji mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Luego de la ardiente sesión de sexo, lograron terminar de bañarse entre toqueteos y se habían recostado en la cama. Neji con su pantalón de pijama y ella con nada más que su ropa interior y una camisa de tiras de dormir.

—Sakura…—comenzó él. Sakura lo escuchó con atención— sé que entré en tu vida como un invitado no deseado. Y no espero que me veas como tu mejor amigo, o como el amor de tu vida, porque sé que estoy lejos de serlo… Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti si necesitas hablar de algo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura alzó el rostro y lo miró curiosa.

—Confío en ti —_¿lo hacía?_

Los ojos perlados de Neji la miraron desaprobatoriamente.

—No del todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hubiese preferido enterarme por ti que hace unos días ha entrado una persona a la casa.

Su esposa se mordió el labio inferior con un sentimiento de culpabilidad apuñalándola en su interior. No había querido preocupar a Neji, sabía de sobra que la aldea tenía suficientes problemas con Akatsuki como para querer agregarle otra preocupación a su marido.

—Lo siento…

—Pronto habrá una guerra —se sinceró él. Sakura parpadeó varias veces con confusión—. Itachi había estado en contacto con su antiguo compañero de Akatsuki, Kisame. Él se encargó se informarle todos los pasos de la organización luego de haberse marchado y tal parece que Pein, el líder, tiene en mente atacar a Konoha para conseguir el Kyūbi.

La mente de Sakura se imaginó la aldea que la vio crecer en llamas, gente muriendo y gritos pidiendo auxilio. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¡Oh, no, Neji! ¿Qué haremos?

—Debemos pelear —tomó una de sus manos—. A partir de mañana entrenaremos juntos desde el alba. He pedido que me transfieran el trabajo a casa para poder estar contigo y entrenarte. Sé que has logrado dominar más técnicas del clan, pero aún te quedan varias por aprender. Tienes que estar preparada para lo que venga.

Sakura asintió con renovada determinación.

—Pondré todo mi esfuerzo —aseguró ella.

—Ahora vuelve acá…—le ordenó y ella se recostó en su pecho de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Hemos violado completamente las reglas de una buena relación de la revista Kunoichi —una risa divertida escapó de sus labios.

—¿Hn?

—Ya sabes. Se supone que para una buena relación lo primordial es la comunicación. Primero se debe entablar una buena amistad. Luego está el segundo paso que es convertirse en novios —a medida que hablaba enumeraba los puntos—. Si la atracción y los sentimientos son fuertes se pueden empezar a practicar las relaciones sexuales, aunque si prefieres esperar hasta el matrimonio no hay rollo. Luego viene tema del matrimonio…—trazó círculos en el pecho de Neji con una mueca de diversión— Primero nos hemos casado. Luego hemos hecho el amor. Y parece que finalmente nos estamos abriendo el uno al otro.

—Que le den a esas revistas tontas…—murmuró hundiendo su naríz en la melena rosa—. Sólo dicen tonterías…

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró.

—Tienes que decirme en qué estás pensando…—le dijo luego de unos minutos en donde ella guardó completo silencio.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Estaba pensando en mi mamá. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarle… Ella siempre hablaba de lo mucho que quería a papá, ¿sabes? Decía que era un amor puro. De esos que te despierta el alma, te quita el aliento y te trae paz a la mente…—el brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba de su madre no pasó desapercibido para Neji—. Decía que algún día yo también encontraría un amor así. ¿Crees que algún día lleguemos a sentir algo así, Neji? —preguntó con un deje de esperanza.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

Sakura alzó el rostro, lo miró con una sonrisa y un inocente rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

—Yo creo que todo en la vida es posible.

La calidez abrazó el corazón de Neji y él la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?

—Se fue al cielo…

Unas ganas de comérsela a besos crecieron en el interior del líder del clan.

—Descansa un rato —susurró cuando la escuchó bostezar. Ella se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y no tardó en caer rendida con las caricias que le propinaba Neji en el cabello.

Él la observó dormitar. Su expresión tranquila lo hizo contener el aliento. Su esposa era hermosa, frágil y terriblemente ingenua. Algo sorprendente a esas alturas de su vida. Un sentimiento de paz lo invadió por completo y un balbuceo escapó de sus labios antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—_Te quiero_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**ontinuará

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ooooh por favor no me asesinen! De verdad quería publicarles el capítulo desde hace bastante pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas y no había tenido tiempo de entrar en fanfiction. De hecho la actualización estaba lista desde hace ya varios días Lo siento muchísimo!

No sé si se dieron cuenta pero luego de que Sakura le contara a Neji lo que su mamá siempre decía del amor, él sintió algo muy parecido. Ya saben, lo de contener el aliento, sentir paz, etc. Hahaha

Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a todas las personas que se toman un minutico de su tiempo para comentar! Sus reviews hacen que mi corazón bombee sangre con más fuerza haha :) Un millón de gracias a Angelique18 que se tomó la molestia de ser la beta de este cap; muchas gracias linda!

Queria aprovechar para contarles que esta historia no será demasiado larga, tendrá más o menos alrededor de tres o cuatro capítulos más, sin contar un epílogo. Decidí hacerlo así para que no se volviera tediosa ni aburridamente larga.

En fin, trataré de traerles el siguiente capítulo lo más de prisa que pueda, en poco subiré la actualización de 'Pertenencia' para los que la siguen y eso n.n

Un beeesito! Que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
